Pokemon: New Directions
by A Writing Sotonian
Summary: When a show choir from Lima Ohio wind up in the Pokemon Universe after a freak storm, they have to find a way to get back home. However if they do find a way, will all of them actually want to leave? Friendships and relationships, old and new are put to the test as they all try to find what new direction life has in store for them all.
1. Rehearsals

_**Okay so basically I had started this ages ago, but got way too busy to carry it on. However now I have some free time again I'm starting it back up and hopefully people will read it and enjoy it!  
**_

_**Writer's Note – This takes place during the Season Two episode "Furt"**_

* * *

_**Chapter One - Rehearsal  
**_

"What the hell are you playing?" A female voice snapped at Artie. He sighed and looked up at the temperamental cheerio staring him down.

"What's it to you Santana?" he asked her as she glared at him.

"I'm just curious Christopher Reeves, that's all." Santana sneered. She glanced over to the blonde Cheerio sitting beside Artie. "Cause whatever you're playing seems to have really got Brittany's attention." Artie looked over at Brittany who to his surprise was staring at his game, completely engrossed.

"It's a poaching game," Brittany began to explain. "Artie's going around and kidnapping loads of funny looking animals."

"It's a Pokémon game Brittany." Artie smiled at her. Brittany then frowned.

"So you poke them then poach them?"

"No that's what all the creatures are called, they're Pokémon. You go through the game catching different kinds and you battle gyms with them to collect badges."

"I don't get it." Brittany stared blankly at the DS screen.

"Sure you do, I explained it all to you remember?" Artie smiled affectionately.

"Sort of." Brittany frowned.

"Don't worry Brit, you don't need to understand." Santana smirked. "Pokémon is for little kids. Surely you should have grown out of it by now wheels?"

"Whatever I like it, no matter how sad you find it." Artie smirked back at her. He was starting to get really annoyed with Santana. Brittany was with him now and Santana just had to start getting used to it. _I don't even know why she gets so jealous_, Artie thought. _After all she still sleeps with Puck at any opportunity she can get._

"Which version are you playing?" Sam called out as he walked from across the room with Quinn in tow.

"Soul Silver." Artie replied. "Do you play?"

"Of course" Sam grinned. "I've just restarted my Platinum again. After I traded all my Pokémon to my Diamond of course." Quinn turned to Sam with complete shock.

"You play Pokémon?" She asked him.

"Yeah, why don't you?" Sam looked at her puzzlingly while Quinn frowned and shook her head.

"Sam baby, remember our talk?" Quinn smiles softly at him. "If you're going to be Homecoming King you need to stop playing these dorky little games and speaking Na'vi or whatever because no one's going to vote for a geek."

"But I like playing them." Sam protested.

"Well you're going to have to stop." Quinn stated bluntly. Sam dropped his head while Quinn turned to Santana. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"I don't know but they better get here soon I do not want to go home in that weather!" Santana looked out the window with the others as they noticed the huge storm clouds that were beginning to form. Behind them Tina and Mike suddenly walked through the door.

"Sorry we're late…" Tina began to speak. "We were having dinner."

"Where are Kurt and the others?" Mike asked.

"They should be here soon." Artie replied. He wheeled himself over to the piano and put his Nintendo DS on top of it. He then picked up his guitar and began to tune it while Santana groaned in the corner.

"I don't know why Kurt wants to do another rehearsal. It's simple, we walk down the aisle in pairs, sing some Bruno Mars and there you go."

"Well it is his dad's wedding so obviously he wants to make sure it's perfect." Tina told her as she sat down with Mike.

"Whatever. I hate being in school when I don't need to be." Santana sat down beside Brittany who patted her on the back.

"It's okay," Brittany told her. Santana started to smile.

"Thanks Brit."

"Artie can I play the poaching game?" Brittany asked him.

"Sure you can." Artie grinned at her.

"Thanks." Brittany stood up and walked towards Artie to take the DS. "You're the best boyfriend ever." Brittany kissed him on the cheek and took the DS while Santana pretended to vomit. At that moment the door opened and four people walked in. Finn was arm and arm with Rachel acting all lovey dovey while Kurt and Mercedes were walking behind them.

"About time!" Santana snapped.

"Sorry the weather's getting really bad. The rain just won't stop." Kurt sat down and tried to dry his hair the best he could.

"Yeah it's like the day after tomorrow out there!" Mercedes said sitting beside him.

"Come on everybody there's no time to talk about the weather! We've got a wedding to perform tomorrow and everyone is still missing their cues or singing at the wrong time!" Rachel started telling them all. "Well everyone except me of course, but after all that's because you all lack…"

"… my years of training." The rest of them finished the sentence with her. Rachel looked taken aback for a second before regaining herself.

"Well it's true."

"Wait where's Puck?" Finn wondered. Just then Puck walked into the choir room completely drenched from head to toe as lightning flashed outside.

"Dudes it is getting Apocalypse crazy out there. I've never seen it that bad." Puck shook himself off. "So are we going to do this thing cause I just want to get home and…"

Lightning suddenly flashed directly in front of them and the windows began to smash.

"What the hell!" Kurt screamed. Rain rapidly stated to pour through the windows.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Artie screamed. They all ran for the exit when the wind suddenly got so strong that it knocked Artie back out of his chair.

"Artie!" Brittany shrieked. All of them turned around and went back to help him. Quinn and Puck got there first; picking Artie up while Quinn grabbed his wheel chair.

"What the hell is that?" Mercedes yelled. They all froze and turned to look as a giant wave of light headed towards them.

"RUN!" Finn screamed. They all begin to move when suddenly the wave of light hit them all and the entire Glee Club fell backwards, oddly slowly before all of them lost consciousness.

X-X-X-X

Artie was dreaming. He knew it had to be a dream as his toes were moving. The sun was shining hotly down on him and he could see birds flying overhead. _This is definitely a dream,_ Artie thought. _Because those birds look way too much like a flock of Pidgey. Maybe I am playing too much Pokémon lately._ Artie sat up and looked around the scenery. He was in the middle of a field somewhere and the sky was clear and blue. _This feels real though. Can't be though it was just raining like crazy. _He shook his head and started standing up to… _WAIT! I'm stood up. _Artie looked down at his legs and saw that he was in fact stood up.

"I'm stood up." Artie muttered in disbelief. He then moved his foot anxiously and was completely gob smacked. "Oh my god, I can walk. It's a miracle I can walk! YES!" Artie started to run around the field and began jumping like a maniac. "I CAN WALK! I CAN WALK!" He began to laugh when he suddenly heard a scream in the distance. He pauses and looked towards the direction of where the scream had come from. "Brittany," he thought aloud. Artie started to get panicked and suddenly began running towards the direction of the scream. He ran for a couple of minutes as the screams got louder and louder, until he ended up in the middle of a clearing and saw a blonde girl cowering in fear.

"Brittany I'm here!" Artie announced before pausing when he saw the girls face. It wasn't Brittany. It was Quinn.

"HELP ME!" Quinn shrieked at the top of her voice.

"From what?" Artie asked her looking puzzled.

"THAT!" Quinn screamed pointing directly behind him. Artie turned around and quickly ducked as a large stinger went straight towards his face. He rolled to the floor and looked up at the thing that attacked him, a large giant Bee like creature.

"No way!" Artie gasped in complete disbelief.

"Beedrill!" The creature screamed as it flew directly towards him, getting ready for a second poison sting attack. Artie quickly jumped down to the ground again as the creature went straight past him.

"This can't be possible, it's not possible!" Artie stammered. The Beedrill then turned around and faced him again. It then charged for a third time when something could unexpectedly be heard shouting out in the distance.

"Pika-CHU!" A voice screamed. Artie and the Beedrill both turned around towards the direction of the noise as a large yellow bolt of lightning headed straight towards them. The lighting then hit the Beedrill violently as it started to shake with all the electricity that was running through it. When it stopped the Beedrill quickly off into the distance, determined to escape. Artie just stood there in shock.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered in complete disbelief. Suddenly a voice spoke from behind him.

"Artie?" They said. Artie jumped, completely having forgot Quinn was there.

"Quinn! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just. That thing nearly got me with its stinger. I've never seen a … wait a sec…? You're standing?" Quinn looked at Artie completely gob smacked that she hadn't noticed it before.

"Oh yeah I know," Artie replied, not managing to stop himself grinning from ear to ear. "I'm kind of surprised as well."

"Yeah." Quinn nodded before looking around. "Artie where the hell are we?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I tell you."

"What?" She stared at him puzzled.

"Well you know that bee that just attacked us?"

"Yeah."

"That isn't just any old bee. It's a… well… it's a Pokémon." Artie paused for a moment, waiting for the dramatic effect to take hold when he noticed Quinn crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Well duh like I hadn't figured that out already?"

"Really?"

"Yes I used to play Pokémon like everyone else did, years ago obviously when it was still cool. I recognised that thing as soon as I saw it, it's a Weedle right?" She asked him. Artie sighed and shook his head.

"Nope you're close though, it's a Beedrill, and it's the final form of Weedle."

"Whatever. What I meant was where the hell are we? Because last time I checked Pokémon were not real."

"My only guess is that we're in the Pokémon world. Maybe we got transported into my game when that wave of light hit us or something."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Quinn glared at him.

"About as ridiculous as the fact that you were almost poison stinged by a Beedrill and I can currently walk." Artie shrugged. Quinn looked down to the floor realising he had a point. She stayed silent as Artie looked at the clearing around them, trying to recognise something. "So logically if we have somehow been transported into my Soul Silver Pokémon game then that would mean that we are somewhere in the Johto region."

"That means nothing to me. Can we get back home?" Artie looked into Quinn's eyes and he could see she was starting to get a bit teary. _Oh great_, _I so do not want to deal with that right now_.

"Sure." Artie lied. "I'm not exactly sure how yet but we must be able too. First things first we need to find the others cause if you and me are here then everyone else must be around here too." Quinn quickly wiped her tears away and started to calm herself down.

"You're right they all must be here somewhere. Come on we better go find them." Quinn started to walk off and Artie went to follow when he suddenly paused and looked around. "What is it?" Quinn asked.

"The electric attack that hit the Beedrill," Artie said staring in the direction the attack had come from.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Quinn said staring in the same direction too.

"It sounded like a Pikachu. Maybe it was a Pokémon Trainer?"

"So what if it was?"

"Then they might be able to help us! Come on lets go find them!" Artie suddenly started running off and Quinn shouted after him.

"Artie! Wait a second! Artie!" Quinn said clearly annoyed as she began running after him. "I think I preferred it when you couldn't walk."

X-X-X-X

_God I'm hungover… how much did I have to drink? Come to think of it I don't even remember drinking anything_. Santana suddenly opened her eyes and looked at the scenery around her. All she could see was large trees blocking out the sun.

"Where the hell am I?" She spoke out loud when all of a sudden she heard a rustling sound from behind her. Santana darted around and faced a group of bushes where the noise was coming from. "Who's there?" She eyed the bushes dangerously as the rustling continued. "Okay whoever it is show yourself now before I come over there and beat the living crap out of you!" A small dog suddenly jumped out of the bush and looked at Santana panting stupidly. Santana looked at it and began to laugh. "Just a puppy." She kneeled down as the dog slowly approached her. _It's kind of cute_ she thought. It was mostly black and had these small little fangs poking out of its mouth with the stupidest grin across its face. She smiled at it. "So what's you're name then puppy?" _Or maybe not puppy, it looks more like a wolf cub. Sort of like… well never mind. _The creature came up to Santana and started licking her hand playfully. She began to chuckle. "You silly little thing." She scratched the animal behind its ears, which it clearly enjoyed.

"Poochenya!" The dog barked happily. Santana stared at it in surprise.

"What did you just say?" She asked when suddenly screaming came from behind her. She quickly darted around and saw two figures running towards her as fast as they could. "Finn? Kurt?"

"SANTANA RUN!" Finn screamed at her as him and Kurt got closer with every passing step. That's when Santana saw it, a large ape like creature running after the two of them.

"VIGOROTH!" The ape roared as it chased the two boys. Santana stayed motionless, looking at them in complete shock.

"Oh Fu…"

X-X-X-X

"Face it Artie, whoever it was is gone now." Quinn muttered as she walked behind Artie who was looking around intently for a sign of the Pikachu or its possible trainer.

"But they might not be. We've got to keep looking!" Artie suddenly started to run again and Quinn ran after him frustrated.

"You know just because you can walk now doesn't mean you have to run everywhere!"

"We don't have time to walk! Come on quick I see something!" Artie shouted back at her. Quinn sighed and ran after him as quick as she could. She soon caught up to find him standing in front of a signpost pointing directly ahead of them.

"What is it?" Quinn asked. Artie just stayed staring at the sign confused so Quinn started to read the sign out loud. "Pallet Town One Mile. Well that's great maybe they'll have a phone we could use?"

"Yeah maybe…" Artie replied, a look of intense thinking on his face that Quinn quickly notices.

"What's the matter?"

"Well it's nothing really, it's just I though we were in the Johto region, because of my game you know?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well Pallet Town is in Kanto. That's a completely different region."

"So what does that mean?" She looked into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I have no idea." Artie frowned.

X-X-X-X

Mercedes and Tina walked through the woods looking around for any sign of where they might be.

"Why are there no signs anywhere?" Tina asked no-one in particular. "Its stupid how are you supposed to know where you are?"

"Girl I have no idea but I have a feeling wherever we are, we really don't want to be here." Mercedes sighed.

"Well at least we found each other; I just wish I knew where Mike and the others were."

"Yeah how is it going with you and Mike by the way?" Mercedes grinned, determined to get some gossip.

"It's fine; we really have a good time. There's only one problem really." Tina frowned.

"What is it?"

"Everything always has to be Asian! Asian camp, Asian restaurants, Asian Cinema, Asian! Asian! Asian!" Tina snapped. Mercedes started to laugh. "What!?"

"I'm sorry Tina but if that's you're only problem then you're pretty lucky. Just be happy you have someone."

"Isn't there anyone you like?" Tina asked her. Mercedes looked down.

"Not particularly, but even if there was they'd be taken already anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on girl everyone is hallways hooking up with each other except me. You and Mike, Artie and Brittany, Finn and Rachel, Sam and Quinn. Santana and Puck with pretty much everybody. Hell even Kurt's sort of met this guy from that boy's school that's going to be competing with us in sectionals. To be honest it is frustrating that everyone is getting together, except for me." Mercedes started to get a bit teary and stopped walking. Tina then quickly gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry Mercedes it's okay, you'll find someone soon. I just know it." She continued to hug Mercedes who began to smile.

"Yeah you're right. Anyway we've got more important things to do like working out where the hell we…" Mercedes suddenly stopped and looked down the road ahead of them.

"What is it?" Tina asks.

"There's someone lying on the road." Mercedes said. Tina turned around and looked at the figure collapsed in the middle of the path in front of them.

"Oh my god." Tina stared, realising who it was. "Mercedes I think that's Sam!"

"I think you're right." Mercedes said staring after her. "Come on quick he might be hurt!" The two girls then started to run as fast as they could towards the still and unmoving Sam.

X-X-X-X

"Wow look at this place," Quinn smiled. "It looks so peaceful and quiet." She looked over at the surroundings where there were small houses scattered around the place. Also a large building with a windmill could be seen in the distance.

"I know," Artie smiled with her. "I can't believe I'm actually here in Pallet Town. I am so geeking out right now." They stayed silent for a few moments, still looking in awe around the town. Quinn then turned around to face Artie.

"So where do we start?" She asked.

"I think I might have an idea." Artie said as he looked up in the distance towards a large building with a windmill.

"Hey you two over there freeze!" A voice suddenly shouted out. Quinn and Artie quickly darted around to the source of the voice. When Artie saw who it was, he smiled even bigger.

"Who is that?" Quinn asked him. Artie stayed silent, looking at the woman running towards them. She had long blue hair and was wearing a short blue police uniform.

"Officer Jenny!" He called out, still not quite believing what he was saying.

"Do I know you?" Officer Jenny stared at him suspiciously.

"Oh no but I um… I know some other Officer Jenny's." Artie quickly replied.

"Okay then can you please show me some identification?" Jenny asked them. Artie and Quinn glanced nervously at each other.

"Why do you need to see our identification?" Quinn asked defensively.

"About half an hour ago this guy came into town and started causing a lot of trouble with the residents." Jenny explained. "He said he was from some place called Lima and that he was looking for people in his glee club… whatever that is."

"Oh my god!" Quinn asked suddenly getting excited. "What does this guy look like?"

"Big, dumb and sporting a Mohawk." Jenny described. Quinn and Artie smiled at each other.

"Puck." They both said.

* * *

_**So yeah end of Chapter One... Two will be right along next!**_

_**Please review and let me know if you'd want to read more! Any constructive criticism fully welcome :)  
**_


	2. We Are Living In A Pokemon World

_**Here's Chapter Two :) **_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: We Are Living In A Pokemon World**_

"Hey honey are you okay?" A soft female voice spoke. Rachel opened her eyes and looked up at the girl staring down at her. She was dressed all in white with a large white hat and was smiling sympathetically.

"What happened?" Rachel asked groggily. Her head was really hurting.

"I was hoping you could tell me." The girl smiled. "What's the last thing you remember?" Rachel slowly sat up, she was trying to think what was going on but it was difficult. She then started to remember.

"The storm." She said. The girl looked at Rachel confused.

"What storm?"

"We were rehearsing our number for the wedding and then this storm happened and this big wave of light appeared." Rachel looked around her and noticed the clear skies.

"I'm sorry honey but there hasn't been a storm for weeks you hardly ever get one around these parts." The girl told her.

"Where am I?" Rachel asked. The girl looked at her and smiled.

"Well we're just on the out skirts of New Bark Town." She replied. Rachel stared at her even more confused.

"New Bark Town? Where's that?" She asked. _What is going on? _Rachel thought, _and how did I get here, wherever here is? _The girl looked at Rachel even more concerned now.

"Oh my how hard did you hit your head? New Bark Town is in the Johto region, don't you remember?"

"Johto?" Rachel started to think hard. She didn't know why but that somehow sounded familiar, like something she had heard from years earlier.

"What's your name honey?" The girl asked.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry." Rachel stated proudly. She started to get up and the young girl helped her. "And thank you for your help. Who are you by the way?"

"Oh yes I forgot to introduce myself!" The girl blushed slightly. "My name's Lyra, I'm a trainer."

"Trainer. What kind? Like an exercise trainer or something?" Rachel asked her. Lyra laughed softly and patted her shoulder again.

"No silly, I'm a Pokémon Trainer of course!"

"Wh-what?" Rachel stared at the girl confused. _Surely she didn't just say Pokémon?_

"Oh my you really must have hit your head. Here let me get you some water." Lyra suddenly pulled out a Poké Ball and Rachel stared at it horrified.

"What the…?"

"Marill I choose you!" Lyra announced as she threw the Poke Ball up into the air. With a flash of light a small and round cheerful blue mouse suddenly appeared. Rachel stared at the Marill completely gob smacked.

"Oh holy Barbara," Rachel muttered dizzyingly before falling backwards and fainting on the ground.

X-X-X-X

Santana, Finn and Kurt were hiding under a fallen tree trunk, listening to the roars of the wild Vigoroth rampaging somewhere into the distance.

"What did you guys do to piss that thing off?" Santana whispered snappily at them.

"I did nothing!" Kurt whispered back. "It was all Finn's fault."

"No it wasn't." Finn whispered defensively.

"Yes it was! You threw the rock at it!"

"You threw a rock at it?" Santana glared at Finn. "And there was me thinking you couldn't get any dumber Frankenteen."

"I didn't know it was there. I just saw some rustling in the bushes when me and Kurt were searching for everyone and I threw a rock to see what it was." Finn explained.

"Oh genius Finn, absolute genius."

"Santana?" Kurt stared at her with a puzzled expression. "Why are you holding a dog?"

"What?" Santana asked before looking down in her arms where nestled snugly was the wild Poochenya surveying the conversation with its tongue out and a dumb smile on its face. "Oh." Santana smiled, surprised. "I didn't even realise I picked him up."

"Where did you get it?" Finn asked.

"I met him in the woods, he's a wild Poochenya."

"A wild what?"

"Poochenya. Basically he's a Pokémon." Santana stated matter of factly. Finn and Kurt stared at her completely confused.

"What? How?" Finn asked.

"How the hell do I know? We had that freaky storm and got knocked out or something. Then I wake up and there's a Poochenya in front of me while you two are getting attacked by a crazed Vigoroth."

"Vigoroth?" Finn started to look even more confused while Kurt started to look suspicious.

"How do you know what they're all called?" Kurt asked her. Santana started to get annoyed and bit her lip.

"I just know, it's just random information I've picked up forget about it." She snapped. "What we need to do right now is get out of here before that thing comes back. Or something even bigger and meaner appears." She then slowly started to creep out from under the tree trunk with the Poochenya still in her arms while Kurt and Finn reluctantly followed behind her. Suddenly they heard another noise approaching.

"Is that a car?" Kurt asked staring at the direction of the noise. Santana looked that way and started to smile.

"Nope, it's a jeep." Then just as she said it a jeep came thundering down through the woods and pulled up right in front of them. Staring from the drivers' seat was a large built man with brown hair and a white lab coat around him. Santana's eyes widened.

"Are you kids okay? I heard there's a wild Vigoroth running around in a rage out here." The man said eyeing all of them with a cheery smile.

"Yes we're fine now thank you," Santana said staring at the man in complete awe. "I'm sorry but are you Professor Birch?" The man looked back at her and grinned.

"Indeed I am! And who might you and… oh of course!" Professor Birch looked at them all like he had just suddenly realised something. "There's three of you, you must be! Come on quick jump in the jeep and we'll head back to my lab!" Santana grinned; she couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was actually meeting Professor Birch! _I guess I haven't been wasting my time playing all those Pokémon games then _she thought.

X-X-X-X

Artie and Quinn were waiting in the police station. While Artie was calm and relaxed, Quinn was starting to get anxious.

"What if they arrest us?" Quinn asked worryingly.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Artie smiled. "As long as we're always polite and apologise then we should pretty much be able to get away with anything in the Pokémon world. Or at least that's how it is in the anime."

"That's a cartoon though, how the hell does that apply to us now?"

"Well I've been thinking," Artie pondered. "At first I thought we were transported into my game, but the fact that we're in Kanto rather than Johto does kind of dispute that, although you can get to Kanto later on in Soul Silver so it doesn't rule out that possibility entirely. However Officer Jenny is a character in the anime, and she isn't in the game."

"So you think we're in the anime world then?"

"I dunno maybe." Artie shrugged. They then heard someone shouting and they looked up to see Officer Jenny walking with none other than Puck beside her.

"Hey I can walk myself you know?" Puck barked at her.

"Whatever Mohawk keep walking." Jenny snapped back at him. They get closer and Puck sighed with relief when he saw Artie and Quinn.

"About time! Where the hell have you guys been? And Artie man where has your wheelchair gone?" Puck stared at him confused.

"Wheelchair?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Oh um I kind of got better." Artie replied. Puck shrugged his shoulders and turned to Officer Jenny.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

"Um what our friend means to say," Artie cut in. "Is that he's sorry for any trouble he has caused you or anybody else and he hopes you can please forgive him?"

"What!?" Puck stared at Artie.

"Puck!" Quinn snapped and Puck sighed defeated.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Officer Jenny said. "I think this time we can let you go with a warning, but next time you sexually proposition someone make sure that they aren't a police officer!"

"Puck you didn't!" Quinn snapped at him again.

"I thought she was a stripper, I mean after all look at what she's wearing."

"Excuse me?" Officer Jenny glared at him..

"Um thank you again but I think we'd better get going! Puck, Quinn." Artie motioned them to leave and Quinn grabbed Puck by the shoulder, dragging him out of the police station. They bid farewell to Jenny and when they were safely outside the station Puck turned to them.

"By the way can you guys please explain to me why there are frickin Pokémon everywhere?"

X-X-X-X

Rachel opened her eyes again and noticed she was inside somewhere. _Thank god, it was a dream after all._ She sat up and noticed she was now on a sofa.

"Oh great you're awake." A familiar voice spoke and Rachel turned around to frown at the person who spoke.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Lyra smiled at her, her Marill sitting in her lap.

"I thought I was dreaming." Rachel sighed.

"Well you're completely awake now." Lyra grinned.

"I'm still not so sure." Rachel frowned. "Where am I now?"

"Professor Elm's laboratory. I had him come pick us up after you fainted again."

"Oh thank you."

"You should have said you were coming to pick up your starter Pokémon today." Lyra said. Rachel looked at her puzzled.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"That you're picking up your starter today."

"I'm sorry but I think there's been some mistake." Rachel protested.

"Really because your two friends are choosing their starters right now." Lyra explained. Rachel quickly jumped up with a smile.

"My friends are here?"

"Yeah just through there," Lyra pointed through a door behind her. Quick as a flash Rachel suddenly stormed towards the door and Lyra quickly ran after her, Marill following behind. _Please let it be Finn, please let it be Finn, _Rachel begged as she ran. She walked through the door and entered a strange lab where she could see three people talking. A tall man with brown hair and glasses who was wearing a lab coat and two fellow Glee club members. Rachel's heart suddenly sank. It wasn't Finn, or Kurt or Mercedes or even Quinn or Puck.

Nope, standing there smiling at her was Brittany Pierce and Mike Chang.

"Oh wow they have a Rachel in this world too," Brittany states matter of factly. Mike shook his head.

"No Brit that's our Rachel, she's here with us remember?" Mike winked at Brittany, trying to remind her of something. Brittany soon realised what he meant and smiled.

"Oh yeah! Come on Rachel, we've picked our starters now it's your turn." Brittany grinned.

"Excuse me?" Rachel was confused, _what the hell are they talking about_?

"Remember Rachel, we're here to pick our starters after all aren't we?" Mike stared pointedly at Rachel and she realised what he was trying to say. He was telling her to go along with their story and he'll explain everything later. Rachel took a deep breath. Well after all she was a brilliant actress so it shouldn't be too hard to go along with this madness.

"Oh yes of course!" Rachel smiled. "How silly of me! Of course we are."

"Brilliant!" The man in the lab coat smiled. Lyra came and stood beside Rachel.

"Rachel this is Professor Elm, Professor Elm this is Rachel Berry." She announced.

"Pleasure to meet you Rachel." Professor Elm smiled offering his hand.

"Yes and you too Professor." Rachel said as she shook it.

"Well Rachel I'm afraid your friends Mike and Brittany here have made their choices, so unfortunately there is only one starter left available." He explained.

"Oh really?" Rachel smiled a false smile. _I don't even get a choice in what I have, great!_ She looked over at Brittany and Mike and noticed they both were each holding their own Poke Ball. Professor Elm then came over and handed a Poke Ball to her.

"There you go. Why don't you let him out and say hello?"

"Oh yeah sure." Rachel shrugged and started remembering the old Pokémon cartoon episodes she used to watch when she was younger. "Um I choose you!" She threw the ball into the air and with a flash of light a Pokémon popped out and landed on the floor standing still. Rachel stared at the Pokémon; it was all blue and looked like a crocodile.

"Rachel, this little guy here is a Totodile, a water type." Professor Elm informed her. Rachel knelt down and smiled at the Totodile, _he is kind of cute,_ she thought.

"Hello Totodile, my name is Rachel and I'm going to be your trainer." She smiled at the Totodile who was staring at her intently. Suddenly it blew a huge a rush of water straight into Rachel's face. She stepped back completely taken by surprise as the Totodile started rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Um that was Totodile's Water Gun attack; you might want to watch out for that." Professor Elm shrugged awkwardly.

"Yeah I'll do that," Rachel said as she glared down at the Totodile that was still laughing.

X-X-X-X

"Are you sure he isn't dead?" Mercedes asked.

"No I can definitely feel a pulse." Tina replied checking Sam for signs of life. Both her and Mercedes we're exhausted. After being unable to wake Sam up on the road, the two of them had ended up carrying him all the way to a lake that they had found and were now relaxing by the water, still trying to wake up the unconscious Sam.

"Try dripping some water on him again?" Mercedes suggested. Tina then scooped some water from the lake in her hands and poured it over Sam's face.

"Nope nothing." Tina sighed.

"Damn!" Mercedes shouted out in frustration. "Where the hell is everyone else?"

"I dunno," Tina shrugged. "I just hope they're all okay and not completely dead to the world like him." She nodded her head towards Sam.

"What happened though Tina?" Mercedes asked. "I mean that storm and beam of light thing, some supernatural freaky shizz is going on here."

"I know." Tina frowned. "I wish Artie was here, he loves all those sci-fi stuff; he'd at least have a theory about what was going on." Mercedes murmured in agreement and looked around at their surroundings. The lake was very beautiful and it was very peaceful here. She then looked over towards the bank on the left and that's when she noticed something.

"Is that a brief case?" Tina looked over where Mercedes was pointing and saw that there was indeed a brief case there.

"Yeah it is." Mercedes then quickly got up, retrieved the brief case and came back to sit by Tina and Sam. "What do you think is in it?"

"You can't open it! It's someone's property!" Tina protested.

"Tina we have no idea where we are, maybe they'll be a map or phone or something we can use in here?" Mercedes suggested. Tina realised she had a point so just nodded for her to do so. Mercedes unclipped the suitcase and peered inside. "What on earth?"

"What is it?" Tina asked. Mercedes looked at her and opened the suitcase out on the floor and Tina gasped. Amongst a load of paperwork were three round objects.

"Are those what I think they are?" Mercedes asked.

"I think so," Tina replied, not believing her eyes.

"Poke Balls." They both muttered.

X-X-X-X

"I was wondering what had happened to you three," Professor Birch said as he led Santana, Finn and Kurt through his laboratory. "You we're meant to be here hours ago."

"We um, got sidetracked." Santana replied. She looked down at the Poochenya that was walking beside her happily. She couldn't help but grin each time she looked down at its little dumb smile.

"Not to worry!" Professor Birch replied. "You're here now. Please take a seat." He motioned for them to sit at a desk in the middle of his lab, which all three did. "I'll just go get the Poke Balls, if you don't mind waiting here." They all replied with a thank you and Professor Birch walked out of the room to retrieve the Poke Balls. Kurt waited till he was completely out of sight before leaning towards Santana and Finn.

"Santana what exactly are we doing?" Kurt asked her. "We're clearly not the people he's looking for!"

"So," Santana shrugged. "Whoever he was expecting clearly hasn't turned up. Therefore first come first served." The Poochenya jumped up on her lap and she started scratching it behind the ear.

"It still doesn't feel right," Finn told her.

"Listen you pansies we are in the Pokémon world, where there are Pokémon. And some of these Pokémon may want to hurt us, like that Vigoroth. Now if we want to survive we need our own Pokémon for protection."

"But we need to find Rachel and the others." Finn cut in.

"And we will," Santana replied. "But to do that we're going to need to go look for them, so going back to my earlier point, we need Pokémon for protection while we look."

Kurt and Finn looked at each other and realised she had a valid point.

"Okay." Kurt said. "But just as long as we give the Pokémon back once we're done."

"Yeah sure whatever," Santana replied not really listening to him. All of her attention was devoted to the Poochenya in her lap. Professor Birch then walked in pushing a trolley with three Poké Ball's on them. Finn and Kurt looked at them curiously while Santana's eyes burned with hunger at the sight of them.

"Okay you three please come over here, now I have three Pokémon here so one each for all of you. So let me show what you can have." Professor Birch grabbed the Poke Balls and threw all three into the air. Lights flashed and three Pokémon landed on the floor. Santana couldn't believe it; of course she knew what they would be she's played her Emerald enough times to know but it was so strange to seem them stood actually in front of her.

"Wow." Kurt smiled and so did Finn.

"What are they?" Finn asked.

"Well the green one is a Treecko, a grass type. The chick Pokémon is the fire type, Torchic," Professor Birch informed them. "And there the blue one is Mudkip, the water type. So there you go, who will pick first?"

"I will!" Santana announced before Finn and Kurt even had a chance too. She placed the Poochenya on the floor beside her and surveyed the three starter Pokémon. _Let's see which one? Hmm that Torchic looks a bit slow, plus probably not best to start off with a fire. This is the Hoenn region so who's the first gym leader again? Roxanne… rock type. So either Mudkip or Treecko will be good for that._ She looked at the Mudkip who was smiling at her and then at the Treecko who was standing completely still. _That Treecko has attitude_, she thought. The Treecko then looked into her eyes glaring at her and Santana glared right back, refusing to blink. A moment passed and Santana smirked, as did the Treecko. _Attitude is exactly want I need to win, and that Treecko has balls._ The Treecko gave Santana a small nod and she knew that it meant she was allowed to pick it.

"I'll take the Treecko," Santana smiled.

"Great choice!" Professor Burke announced as he recalled the Treecko back to its Poke Ball and handed it to Santana.

"Thanks."

"Trust you Santana to choose a Pokémon with an even bigger chip on its shoulder than you." Kurt grinned at her.

"Whatever, this guy is going to make me the best."

"Who's next?" Birch asked turning to Finn and Kurt.

"Me!" Kurt announced. He walked forward and looked at the Torchic and the Mudkip. _Both are kind of cute_, he thought. The Mudkip then grinned happily while the Torchic looked confused. _Doesn't look like much is going on in that chicken's head though._

"I'll take the blue one," Kurt smiled. The Mudkip cheered in happiness and jumped in Kurt's arms. He was momentarily caught by surprise but ended up giving the Pokémon a big hug.

"Mudkip!" It cheered at him.

"Well I'm glad you're happy then." Kurt smiled at the Mudkip. Professor Birch then returned Mudkip to its Poke Ball and handed the ball to Kurt. "Thanks." Kurt replied.

"Great so young man," Birch said turning to Finn. "That means you receive the fire Pokémon Torchic."

"Oh," Finn turned to look at the Torchic, which looked back at him. The Torchic leaned its head to the side and stared blankly at Finn. "Yeah… great." Finn sighed. Professor Birch then returned the Pokémon to its ball and handed it over to Finn.

"Brilliant, now if you would all please take these." He handed the three of them each an item. "These are Pokedex's. They'll provide you with all the information you need. And here since you're beginning Trainers you each receive five empty Poke Balls. You can carry a maximum of six Pokémon on you at one time." They all took the items and Santana stared down at the Poochenya.

"Well now that I have a Poke Ball," she smiled. She leaned down and smoothed the Poochenya, which stared into her eyes happily. "So what do you say little guy? You want to come on a Pokémon journey with me?" The Poochenya barked in agreement and licked Santana's face affectionately. "Wonderful." Santana then took an empty Poke Ball and gently pressed the ball against Poochenya's head. With a flash of red light, the Pokémon got absorbed into the Poke Ball, which momentarily shook for a moment before coming still. "Capture complete." She grinned. "Okay now let me see if I can do this right," Santana took a deep breath before standing up proudly and holding the Poke Ball up towards the sky. "I just caught Poochenya!" She announced.

"Well done!" Birch smiled happily while Kurt and Finn stared at Santana oddly.

"Santana what are you doing?" Kurt giggled as he watched her. Santana suddenly snapped back into reality and blushed slightly before scowling.

"Er nothing, just always wanted to say that." She mumbled. Santana then pulled out her other Poke Ball containing the Treecko and smiled down at the two Poke Balls in her hands. _I've just started and I've already got two Pokémon._ She grinned. _This is going to be awesome._

* * *

_**Yay I'm glad to have Chapter Two up at last! Three is already written, just have to type it up and check spelling mistakes etc!**_

_**So the Glee Clubbers are all starting to realise what's going on, and they've started getting Pokemon!**_

_**Heres the Pokemon Status of each trainer to remind you:**_

_**KANTO - Artie (0 Pokemon), Quinn (0 Pokemon), Puck (0 Pokemon)**_

_**JOHTO - Rachel (1 Pokemon - Totodile), Brittany (1 Pokemon - T.B.R), Mike (1 Pokemon - T.B.R)**_

_**HOENN - Santana (2 Pokemon - Treecko, Poochenya), Finn (1 Pokemon - Torchic), Kurt (1 Pokemon - Mudkip)**_

_**SINNOH - Sam (0 Pokemon), Tina (0 Pokemon), Mercedes (0 Pokemon)**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading... please feel free to review!**_


	3. Teams Assemble

_**Here's Chapter Three! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Teams Assemble**

"So tell me again why are we going to see some old guy who lives on the outside of town?" Puck was dragging his feet behind him as he walked with Artie and Quinn towards a large building.

"I told you we need to see Professor Oak," Artie explained. "When you're in a Pokémon game you always have to go see the main professor of that region before the journey begins."

"Hopefully Sam and the others will have thought that one out too and they might be there already." Quinn said. She was getting quite frustrated, as she didn't want to be stuck all alone with just Artie and Puck, especially Puck.

"Yeah hopefully." Artie agreed. He was really worried about Brittany, _what if she's out there all by herself_? He needed to find her, preferably before Santana managed too as well. However he had no clue whatsoever to go about finding them so he decided to concentrate on what he would do in the game and that's why he decided to head to Professor Oak's.

"Come on," Artie said. "Let's hurry up a bit." The three of them continued walking up towards the laboratory.

X-X-X-X

"I tell you what these trainer clothes have got some style," Kurt said admiring his appearance in the mirror. After receiving their Pokémon Professor Birch had said they needed to be dressed like trainers and showed them to a room where he had tons of spare clothes. "Not that I'd wear anything like this normally but still it looks quite good."

"Of course it does!" Santana said packing up her old clothes into a rucksack that Professor Birch had also been kind enough to give them. "We're like proper trainers now. Right Finn?" She turns round to see Finn looking intently at his Poke Ball.

"It's so weird to think that there's an actual thing inside this." He kept looking at the ball. "It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing makes sense about this Finn. I can't believe I'm going to say this to you but stop thinking too much and just go with the flow." Santana finished packing her bag and turned to the other two. "Okay so I think we should head to Petalburg City."

"What about finding the others?" Finn asked.

"That's what I'm thinking about. We woke up somewhere between here, which is Littleroot Town, another town just beyond that which name I can't remember, and then to Petelburg City." Santana explained. "You see while we all headed this way because we bumped into Professor Birch, the others might have gone in the other direction which means they would be in the next town over. But if they're not there we should carry on our journey as if we were in the games. That would mean we then go to Petalburg City." _Plus when we're there I might be able to challenge the gym_,she thought. _Although come to think of it that's Norman's gym, and if we are in the games then well have to move on to challenge Roxanne. Which would be easier since I have Trecko, either way I'm going to thrash them. _

"That's actually a good idea Santana!" Kurt said happily. Santana quickly turned back to him, having been lost in thought.

"Obviously." Santana sneered. "Okay I'm ready are you guys ready?"

"Yep." Kurt smiled.

"Great. Finn?"

"Yeah I'm ready." Finn replied.

"Brilliant." Santana grinned. "Then let's get going."

X-X-X-X

"Why would some one have Poke Balls in their suitcase?" Mercedes wondered looking at the three Poke Balls staring up at them.

"I dunno." Tina wondered. "Surely they can't be real, can they?"

"Of course not." Mercedes laughed. "I mean the idea of it is ridiculous, just ridiculous." Her and Tina paused and looked at each other. "Although I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to check, you know just for a laugh?"

"Yeah guess not." Tina agreed. "Like just for a laugh of course!"

"Great, I'll try this one." Mercedes said picking up one of the three Poke Balls. "Okay I can't believe I'm going to say this but what the hell? Poke Ball go!" Mercedes threw the ball into the air when suddenly light burst from it and an orange creature appeared.

"Chimchar!" The monkey screamed happily as it started to jump up and down on the spot smiling at Mercedes and Tina.

"Oh…" Mercedes began.

"My…" Tina continued.

"God!" A voice behind them spoke. The two girls turned round and saw that Sam had finally at long last woken up.

"Sam you're awake!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure, I feel awake but I'm looking at a Chimchar which means I've got to be dreaming." Sam replied.

"Well if you are then all three of us are having the same dream." Tina said. Suddenly the Chimchar jumped straight onto Mercedes shoulder. She starts to briefly shriek until she realises that the Pokemon is hugging her.

"Oh," Mercedes said surprised. "Hi there little guy. Um nice to meet you, even though you technically shouldn't be real." The Chimchar smiled again at Mercedes and continued to hug her. She smiled and then hugged the Pokemon back.

"Where on earth did you get it?" Sam demanded. He was so excited he couldn't believe it; _I'm looking at an actual real life Pokemon!_

"We found the ball in that suitcase over there," Tina pointed it out to him. Sam turned and his eyes longed with wanting at the two remaining balls. He then quickly looked out at the lake and smiled.

"Oh my God I'm in the game. I'm actually in Pokémon Diamond or Pearl or whatever one it is." He then looked straight back to the Poke Balls and picked one of them up.

"Sam what are you doing?" Tina said about to stop him when Sam threw the ball into the air.

"Please be a Turtwig!" He shouted out as a burst of light came out of the Poke Ball and the creature inside it emerged. Sam saw its green body, its shell and the little twig and leaves on its forehead. "YES! I'VE GOT A TURTWIG!" Sam then ran over and picked the Turtwig up in his hands hugging it. "Yay I've always wanted my own Pokémon!"

"But they don't belong to us Sam!" Tina interrupted. She turned to Mercedes for support but found her too busy playing with the Chimchar. "Mercedes!"

"Relax Tina we're just playing with them. Although I wish I could take this cute little guy home with me." She replied as she played catch with Chimchar and his Poke Ball.

"But we shouldn't have let them out!"

"Tina listen trust me," Sam smiled at her, the Turtwig snoozing happily in Sam's arms. "I've played this game a thousand times. That's Professor Rowan's case. The player finds it near the start of the game and then they pick which Pokémon they want to be theirs."

"But this isn't a game Sam, it's real life!" _Real life with Japanese created mini-monsters somehow running about, _Tina thought to herself.

"I know amazing isn't it? Go on the last Poke Ball is yours. Should be a Piplup." Sam grinned at her. Tina frowned at Sam but seeing how happy he is, and Mercedes too she reluctantly picks up the ball.

"Well since its friends are out of their balls I guess it's only fair this one should be out too." She lets out a sigh before smiling and throws the Poke Ball up into the air where with another burst of light a creature that looks like a blue penguin appears.

"Piplup!" The Pokémon stated, curiously looking up at Tina.

"Hey there," Tina smiled at it. _It is kinda cute I guess._ "Nice to meet you Piplup, I'm Tina." The Piplup stared at her for a moment before suddenly smiling and jumping into her arms. Tina chuckled softly as she hugged the Pokemon. "I'll take that as hello then."

"These guys are so cute." Mercedes remarked as she cradled her Chimchar in her arms.

"I know what you mean." Tina said as she also held her Piplup.

"It's a shame we couldn't choose them like you do in the games," Sam said. "Cause in the games you've got to pick a Pokémon to battle with when you get attacked by some wild Pokemon."

"I'm glad we didn't." Mercedes disagreed. "That would have been scary." Then suddenly they hear a huge roar as the three of them turn around to face a sea monster coming out of the lake.

"What is that?!" Tina screamed.

"GYARADOS!" Sam shouted out in both fear and awe.

"You had to open your big trouty mouth!" Mercedes shrieked at him. The Gyarados then suddenly powered up a huge Hyper Beam and aimed it directly towards them. All three with Pokémon in hand suddenly begin to run for their lives as the Gyarados unleashes its attack at them.

X-X-X-X

"So explain to me exactly why we just took those Pokémon off that guy?" Rachel asked Mike and Brittany as they were leaving New Bark Town behind them.

"We're in the Pokémon world so duh we need Pokémon stupid." Brittany shrugged as she played with her Poke Ball in her hands.

"It was cool for Professor Elm to give us some new clothes and bags and everything." Mike said as they walked. "People are really generous round here."

"Yeah I know it's sweet but can you just tell me what's going on?" Rachel snapped. She was starting to get really annoyed. _Out of all of the people in Glee Club I could have got stuck with it has to be the back up dancers. _

"Well we know about as much as you. Woke up in the middle of a field, bumped into each other, noticed that there is Pokémon everywhere and then we met that Professor Elm guy." Mike explained to her. "And when he assumed we we're these trainers he was looking for, we just sort of didn't deny it. Which is cool as we now have our own Pokémon."

"What did you guys get then?" Rachel asked.

"Chikorita," Brittany replied. "It's a grass type."

"And I got the fire type Cyndaquil." Mike informed her.

"Yeah I think I remember what those one's looked like." Rachel sighed. She would've preferred either of those over that annoying Totodile she had just picked up. "So where do you think the others are?"

"Well I'm hoping they might have walked to the next town but Brittany has another theory." Mike said. "Tell her Brit."

"I think there in another region." Brittany explained.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Artie explained it all to me. For some reason I'm remembering it all clearly now." Brittany said as her face showed signs of actual thought. "So there are four different regions which all have their own different kinds of Pokémon. And in each region you have a choice of three starter Pokémon, like the one's we just picked."

"Yeah okay Brittany nice background information but why do you think they're all in a completely different region?" Rachel demanded.

"I just told you. Four regions, each one has three starter Pokémon. Three times four equals twelve and how many of us are in the Glee Club?"

"Twelve." Rachel replied beginning to understand.

"Exactly and when I saw you I realised I must be right. Because when that weird light thing hit us, the two people I was standing closest to at the time was you and Mike." Brittany explained. Rachel tried to remember and realised she was right.

"Yeah I remember."

"See so how about this? We are in Johto, which is the second region in the games. And we were the second trio to get hit by the light, just right after Quinn, Puck and Artie. So if I were to guess where they were then I would say they're most likely in Kanto, the first region." Brittany took a deep breath and continued to explain. "Now if we follow that logic then it means Kurt and Finn should be in Hoenn the third region with either Santana or Sam, while the other of that two will be with Tina and Mercedes in Sinnoh, the fourth region."

"How far away is Sinnoh?" Mike asked her.

"Far. I think"

"Damn… Tina." Mike muttered to himself.

"How do we get to the other regions?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"Well in the games you have to get all of the Gym Badges and defeat the Elite Four so if we do that we should then be able to get to the other regions." Brittany replied. "Of course that is just a theory I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. I'm feeling a lot smarter today for some reason." Brittany shrugged and faced the other two.

"Yeah you sound it, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in one go." Rachel stared at her quite shocked. Brittany shrugged again and looked at the Town Map she was given by Professor Elm.

"The first gym is Violet City which is the city after Cherrygrove City which is where we are heading now. We should probably catch some Pokémon before then too."

"Why do I have a feeling it's going to be a while until we meet the others?" Mike asked her.

"Because it will." Brittany replied. "Probably anyway."

"Brilliant." Rachel sneered. _I so do not need this. Finn where are you?_

X-X-X-X

Artie, Quinn and Puck were standing together looking up at the front door to the laboratory.

"Well I guess I should knock?" Artie shrugged to the other two. He then took a deep breath and started to knock loudly on the door. A few moments passed when they could hear someone quickly run up and open the door.

"Can I help you?" A white haired man in a white lab coat said as he stared at them. Artie looked at the man with a huge grin completely star-struck.

"Pro-pro-professor Oak?" Artie stammered.

"Yes can I help you?" Professor Oak asked suspiciously. He then looked at Quinn and Puck standing behind them and taking a glance at Puck's Mohawk he smiles. "Oh of course, come in you three now quickly!" Oak started to walk off and Artie excitedly followed him inside while Quinn and Puck walked nervously behind them. They were soon led into a huge laboratory where Artie immediately notices three Poke Balls on a table. He stares at them excitedly.

"This place is huge." Puck said as he stared around in awe.

"Well it's a great place for me to work in," Oak smiled. "Now I have to say I thought you three weren't coming, I expected you hours ago."

"I'm sorry?" Artie stared at Oak confused.

"Well if you want to all be Pokémon trainers you will need to start having better time management. Now I'll let the starters out and you can choose which one's you want." Oak then went to open the Poke Balls when Artie interrupted him.

"Um I'm sorry Professor but I think you've mistaken us for someone else. I mean you don't know how badly I really want to accept one of those Poke Balls, like really badly but, well they're not for us." Artie sighed and took a final longing look at the Poke Balls. Professor Oak however stared at him even more confused.

"But this letter I received…" Oak then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it. "It clearly states that three new Pokémon trainers will be arriving today to each collect their starter Pokémon and starter kit and equipment for any new trainers."

"Well that must be someone else." Artie shrugged.

"But it describes you all and you're names as well." Oak continued looking at the letter still puzzled. "Are you not Artie Abrahams, who wears glasses?" he asked. Artie stared at him in shock, along with Puck and Quinn.

"What? Yeah that's me… how do you…"

"And you young lady?" Oak said, turning towards Quinn. "A blonde girl named Quinn Fabray, is that not you?"

"Yeah that's me." Quinn replied completely shocked.

"Great." Oak smiled as he turned to Puck. "Then you must be Noah Puckerman, the boy with the Mohawk."

"Yeah that's right, how do you know our names Grandpa?" Puck asked Professor Oak suspiciously.

"Well it's all here in this letter I mysteriously received yesterday." Oak shrugged.

"Who sent it?" Quinn asked.

"No idea, but it's not that uncommon really. People send me letters all the time telling me they are sending new trainers to receive a starter. Of course normally they sign their name but I just assumed whoever it is simply forgot." Oak shrugged and turned to the Poke Balls. "Well never mind, everything is ready so why don't you just take a Pokémon each?"

"Okay." Quinn and Puck replied. Artie turned around in shock.

"Guys what are you doing?" he asked.

"Hey you heard the old guy they're meant for us personally." Puck shrugged.

"He's right Artie." Quinn smiled. "They're clearly meant for us so why not just take them, you know you want to." Artie frowned. _She's right_ he thought. _I really, really want one. And it would be sensible, after all we need to find the others and it would be great to have a Pokémon to battle with in case something tries to attack us._

"Yeah you guys are right I guess." Artie smiled.

"Brilliant!" Oak said. "Let's make your choices then!" He then suddenly threw the three Poké Balls into the air and with a flash of light three creatures appeared; a creature with a green bulb on its back, an orange lizard with a flame on its tale and a blue turtle.

"Oh my god." Artie, Quinn and Puck said in awe.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle!" Oak announced. "A grass type, a fire type and a water type! You're lucky I have three available, last trainer who came I had to start them off with a Pikachu. Anyway Artie why don't you pick first, which one do you think you'd like?" Artie didn't even have to think, he always started with the same Pokémon.

"Can I have the Bulbasaur please?" Artie asked as he smiled at the grass Pokémon which smiled back at him.

"Certainly, great choice! Bulbasaur this is your new trainer Artie." Oak told the Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur!" The Pokémon cheered.

"Nice to meet you Bulbasaur." Artie grinned. Professor Oak then returned Bulbasaur to his Poke Ball and handed it to Artie.

"Can I have the Charmander," Puck grinned. "Charizard is such a bad ass."

"Certainly. Charmander this is your new trainer Noah." Oak told the Pokémon.

"Call me Puck." Puck grinned. The Charmander looked up at Puck nervously, clearly not as happy with the arrangement as Puck was. Professor Oak then returned it to the Poke Ball and handed it over to Puck who was continuing to grin. Meanwhile Quinn had walked over to the Squirtle and was introducing herself to it.

"Hi Squirtle it's a pleasure to meet you." Quinn smiled at the Pokémon who was watching her intently. "Now if it's perfectly okay with you would you mind being my starter Pokémon? I would be really happy if you were." The Squirtle smiled at Quinn before leaning in for a hug which Quinn happily gave. Professor Oak then returned him to the Poke Ball and passed it over to Quinn.

"There you go young lady. Now you all have a Pokémon. Treat them well and they will grow and be incredibly helpful and loyal to you on your journey." Professor Oak told them. Artie, Quinn and Puck all looked down at the Poke Balls in their hands and they couldn't help but smile.

X-X-X-X

Sam, Tina and Mercedes all fell to the ground after narrowly avoiding the blast of the Gyarados' Hyper Beam attack.

"Oh my God we're going to die!" Tina screamed.

"Why is it attacking us!?" Mercedes shrieked.

"Gyarados are naturally aggressive so there might not even be a reason!" Sam yelled as they all got up and started to run.

"Wait!" Mercedes screamed. "Where are the Pokémon?" The three of them suddenly stopped and looked around for the three Pokémon when they suddenly saw Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup cowering together as the Gyarados headed towards them.

"Oh no." Tina cried.

"Turtwig!" Sam shouted as he ran towards the Pokémon with Mercedes and Tina in tow, also shouting out to their Pokémon.

"Chimchar!"

"Piplup!"

"GYARADOS!" The Gyarados roared as it stormed towards the three small Pokémon. It suddenly started to summon up another Hyper Beam and aimed straight for the three starters.

"NO!" Sam, Tina and Mercedes all screamed out as they dived for their Pokémon. They each managed to grab them and suddenly jump out of the way as the Hyper Beam narrowly missed them again.

"Thank God!" Mercedes cried as she held the Chimchar in her hands. Tina and Sam were also cradling their Piplup and Turtwig respectively. The Gyarados then suddenly roared again and as the three of them started to run, their Pokémon suddenly jumped in front of them, looking determined to fight.

"What are they doing?!" Tina yelped. Sam looked at them and smiled.

"They're going to battle." He grinned. Suddenly Turtwig ran towards the Gyarados and used a Razor Leaf attack against it. The leaves hit the Gyarados in the face and it roared in pain. "Yeah go Turtwig!" Sam cried out. Mercedes turned to her Chimchar and it looked back and grinned at her.

"You want to fight too Chimchar?" Mercedes asked. The Chimchar nodded at her as Tina turned to her Piplup.

"And you too Piplup?" Tina asked.

"Piplup!" Piplup replied, a look of determination in its eyes. Tina and Mercedes both smiled.

"Okay then, let's kick that overgrown sea worms butt!" Mercedes roared as Chimchar fired an Ember attack at Gyarados at the same time Piplup fired a Bubblebeam. The two attacks then both hit the Gyarados on its chest and it screeched out in pain.

"Great! Okay now everyone, use all of your attacks together go!" Sam cried. The three starters then jumped up and fired their attacks which all hit the Gyarados square in the face.

"YES!" Sam, Tina and Mercedes all yelled out together. The Gyarados quickly did one final roar before diving back into the water and out of sight. For a moment they all stayed silent.

"Is it gone?" Tina finally asked.

"I think so." Mercedes replied.

"We won." Sam smiled. "Hell yeah we won! We won our first Pokémon battle yeah!" Sam suddenly picked Turtwig up in triumph as Mercedes and Tina held Chimchar and Piplup in huge hugs as all three celebrated their win. However a voice suddenly spoke out from behind them.

"Would someone please tell me why my Pokémon are out of their Poke Balls?" A man's voice said. Sam, Tina and Mercedes quickly turned around and saw a white haired man with a huge moustache and wearing a lab coat staring at them. Sam looked at him in awe.

"Who is that?" Mercedes asked him.

"Professor Rowan," Sam replied.

* * *

_**So yay everyone has finally got their starters! Here's Pokemon Status at end of this chapter:**_

_**KANTO - Artie (1 Pokemon - Bulbasaur), Quinn (1 Pokemon - Squirtle), Puck (1 Pokemon - Charmander)  
**_

_**JOHTO - Rachel (1 Pokemon - Totodile), Mike (1 Pokemon - Cyndaquil), Brittany (1 Pokemon - Chikorita)  
**_

_**HOENN - Santana (2 Pokemon - Treecko, Poocheyna), Kurt (1 Pokemon - Mudkip), Finn (1 Pokemon - Torchic)  
**_

_**SINNOH - Sam (1 Pokemon - Turtwig), Mercedes (1 Pokemon - Chimchar), Tina (1 Pokemon - Piplup)  
**_

_**So yeah I'm working on Chapter Four now! I know where I want the story to go, so the next couple of chapters will be starting to set up everyone fully on their way!  
**_

_**Anyway please review! Constructive Criticism Or Comments Welcome :)  
**_


	4. Catching Pokemon

_**Here's Chapter Four, sorry it took a while, Internet problems :/**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Catching Pokemon**

"Okay great job Treecko now finish it off with a Bullet Seed attack!" Santana yelled out. Her Treecko suddenly jumped up and fired a Bullet Seed at a wild caterpillar type bug Pokemon, which was sent flying into the air before crashing to the ground. Santana then threw an empty Poke Ball from her hands towards the weakened Pokemon. "Poke Ball go!" The Poke Ball flew threw the air and hit the creature head on. It suddenly glowed a red light and was absorbed into the Poke Ball, shook for a few moments before remaining still.

Santana then jumped up in joy. "Hell yeah!" She shouted as her Poochyena barked up in approval. "I've got myself a third Pokémon and you two haven't even battled yours yet!" She turned around and sneered at Finn and Kurt who had been sat down on tree trunks watching the battle.

"What's the big deal it's just an overgrown worm." Kurt shrugged. He was getting annoyed at how arrogant Santana was becoming. _Well, more arrogant than usual anyway._

"It may just be a Wurmple right now," Santana smiled as she picked up the Poke Ball. "But trust me Judy with a little training it will become a beautiful and powerful Dustox. Or a Beautifly but I'm hoping for a Dustox myself."

"Whatever." Kurt sighed.

"Okay you're done now can we just please go?" Finn snapped. "We need to find the others already!"

"Relax okay we're going! Great job Treecko you were brilliant, like I knew you would be." Santana said to her Treecko who nodded at her in acknowledgment. She then returned it to it's Poke Ball and then looked down at her Poochyena. "How about you cutie, want to go back in your Poke Ball or stay out and keep me company?"

"Pooch! Pooch!" Her Poochyena barked before snuggling it's head against her leg.

"Thought so. You can stay out then little guy." Santana smiled down at it as she then started walking along the path with her Pokemon and then called out to the guys. "Come on ladies lets get going! We got Pokemon to catch, friends to find and Gym battle to win!" She walked off while Finn and Kurt stared after her.

"Who would have guessed she'd enjoy being a Pokémon trainer?" Finn said to Kurt.

"It's Santana; she loves to be the best, whatever she's doing." Kurt shrugged. "Come on lets go." Finn and Kurt sighed and followed the determined Santana toward the next town.

X-X-X-X

"So how exactly do you catch a Pokémon then?" Rachel asked. She, Mike and Brittany were all walking through some long grass trying to find some wild Pokémon for them to catch. "Do you just through a Poke Ball at them?"

"I doubt it would be that easy." Mike said. "Don't you have to battle and weaken them first?" They all suddenly spotted a pink Pokémon floating in the air above him.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's try it." Brittany said. She then took an empty Poke Ball out of her bag and threw it towards the pink Pokémon. When the Poke Ball made contact it suddenly absorbed the Pokémon and then the ball fell to the floor completely still. "Well that was easy." Brittany smiled. She walked over and picked up the Poke Ball.

"What did you catch?" Mike asked.

"I dunno," Brittany replied. "Lets see." Brittany then threw the Poke Ball into the air and the Pink Pokémon suddenly appeared. "I'll check my Pokedex. Lets see, ah here it is. Apparently it's called a Hoppip, a grass and flying type. Cool." Brittany smiled as she observed the Hoppip in front of her. It looked quite confused and was looking slightly scared of Brittany who noticed this. "Don't worry Hoppip, it's okay I'm nice really and I'm going to be your Pokémon trainer. Here meet my other Pokémon, her name is Chikorita, she's a grass type too." Brittany then let out her Chikorita, which appeared looking relaxed and determined. It then faced the Hoppip and the two Pokémon started playing together happily. "They get along then. Brilliant." Brittany stated. "Well since I've caught this one, Rachel, Mike, why don't one of you catch that bird snoozing in that tree?"

"What bird?" Rachel said as she and Mike turned around to look at some type of owl on a nearby branch sleeping. Brittany looked it up in her Pokedex. "It's called a Hoothoot, a normal and flying type. Apparently there useful when trainers get lost in the dark."

"Sounds good to me." Mike grinned. He then threw an empty Poke Ball at the Hoothoot but instead of capturing it, he only woke it up instead.

"You might have to weaken this one first." Brittany pointed out. Mike looked briefly annoyed before smiling.

"That's cool," Mike stated as he grabbed a Poke Ball off his belt. "Okay Cyndaquil lets catch us that Hoothoot!" He threw his ball into the air and his Cyndaquil quickly appeared with its flame on its back burning and ready to go. Mike then grabbed his Pokedex and looked up his Cyndaquil's attacks. "Okay Cyndaquil lets use an Ember attack!"

"Cyndaquil!" It shouted as it jumped up and a ball of fire came out from its mouth and hit the Hoothoot directly in it's face. The Hoothoot started to stumble and Mike took his chance and threw an empty Poke Ball at it again. However at the last second the Hoothoot quickly flies out of the way and the Poke Ball goes directly into some grass. It then makes contact with something and absorbs it into the Poke Ball before falling to the ground still. Mike stares at it in shock. "Did I just catch something?"

"I think you just did." Rachel told him staring in shock. Mike smiled before looking intense again.

"I'll check it in a minute, that Hoothoot is mine. Come on Cyndaquil, use your Tackle attack!" Mike commanded it. The Cyndaquil quickly ran and tackled the Hoothoot straight into a tree where it collapsed on the floor exhausted. Mike then took out another empty Poke Ball and threw it again. This time the ball absorbs the Hoothoot and Mike successfully captures it.

"Great job Mike!" Brittany smiled, her Chikorita and Hoppip each resting on one of her shoulders.

"I've caught a Hoothoot!" Mike grinned stupidly as he picked up the Poke Ball. He knew he was acting goofy but he just didn't care. _This is fun,_ he thought.

"Don't forget the other one." Brittany reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Mike walked over and picked up the Poke Ball he had thrown earlier. "I wonder what it is. I choose you, whoever you are!" Mike threw the Poke Ball into the air and a brown mammal like creature emerged.

"Sentret!" The Pokémon said proudly as it faced Mike who began to check it with his Pokedex.

"It's called Sentret, a normal type. Apparently they're quite common. Let's see what attacks does it know?" Mike wondered. "Tackle, Growl, and what's an Ice Beam?" The Sentret suddenly created a powerful blast and aimed it for Mike who quickly dodged it so it hit a tree. The tree then completely froze over and Mike looked at his Sentret, which was glaring at him.

"I don't think it's happy you've caught it." Rachel said staring warily at it. The Sentret then began to power up another attack, but before it could unleash it Mike quickly returned it to its Poke Ball. He then collapsed onto the ground completely exhausted as his Cyndaquil walked over and sat in his lap, its flame retracting.

"At least you're nice." Mike smiled as he patted his Cyndaquil. "Thanks for earlier with the Hoothoot man, you were awesome." His Cyndaquil looked up and smiled at him, murmuring in agreement.

"Don't worry about the Sentret," Brittany smiled. "It will listen to you once you have more experience as a trainer."

"I hope so." Mike sighed. His Cyndaquil then gave a squeak of encouragement and Mike smiled thanking it again as he returned it to his Poke Ball. Brittany then did the same with her Chikorita and Hoppip. Meanwhile Rachel was looking at the two of them and getting more frustrated with every passing moment. _Are you kidding me? Those two are beating me? Me!? Come on Rachel pull yourself together and catch yourself another Pokémon._

"It's my turn!" Rachel announced proudly. "Totodile I choose you!" She then released her Totodile who turned to her waiting for instruction. "Come on Totodile lets go catch a Pokémon!" She smiled at the Totodile who smiled back at her… before hitting her square in the face with a Water Gun attack. Rachel then fell to the floor as the Totodile danced around laughing.

"That Totodile really likes attacking Rachel." Mike said to Brittany who simply shrugged.

"On the bright side it's better than getting slushied." She stated.

"I'm not so sure about that." Rachel frowned as she recalled the still giggling Totodile.

X-X-X-X

"So we can really have all this stuff?" Artie asked Professor Oak once again.

"Of course you can Artie!" Professor Oak replied. "As I said before, I'm here to give trainers a helping hand on setting them off on their Pokemon journeys."

"I know you said that, but still it's cool of you to let us have all of this!" Artie said. He was impressed. He had new clothes on (which made him look totally cool), as well as a back pack, sleeping bag, change of clothes, food supplies, and even a little bit of money! Of course nothing was as good as the Bulbasaur that was safely in its Poke Ball and clipped onto Artie's belt alongside five more empty ones.

"Well there's still one thing I need to give you all. Puck, Quinn if you please?" Oak called out to the other two who were busy checking their appearances in the mirror.

"Sure." Quinn smiled. Meanwhile Puck ignored him and stayed staring at Quinn.

"Gotta say, you're looking mighty fine in that Fabray." He grinned at her. "Fancy another round with the Puck-asaurus."

"Get lost Puck." Quinn sneered at him before turning back to Oak who started handing them each a small, red hand-held computer object. Artie started to grin widely.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked.

"What is it?" Quinn wondered.

"This is your Pokedex. Just point it at a Pokemon and it will tell you information about that Pokemon. Also whenever you make a capture, the Pokedex automatically records the information on any Pokemon you have. They are each assigned specifically to you, and will also work as your form of identification during your journey." Oak explained.

"That's so great! Thanks again Professor." Artie said.

"Yes thanks Professor Oak. You really have helped us out a lot." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah for an old dude your pretty cool." Puck agreed.

"Like I said before, it's what I'm here for. So tell me you three, what's the plan now? Most trainers usually head north first to Viridian City." Oak suggested.

"Well I guess that's what we will do." Artie thought.

"Wait a minute," Quinn interrupted. "We've still got to find Sam and the others remember."

"Oh yeah." _I almost forgot, _Artie thought. _How could I forget about Brittany?_

"Whatever I'm sure we'll find them eventually." Puck said. "I just want to get out and battle as quick as I can!"

"Are you sure you haven't been asked, or have given Pokemon out to anyone else today?" Quinn asked Oak.

"No I'm afraid not. Last Pokemon I gave out was a Pikachu to a girl a few weeks ago." Oak replied.

"I don't get it." Artie thought aloud. "They were right there with us, I mean how could they not be here too?"

"And why didn't this old dude have info on anyone else but us?" Puck said.

"Excuse me young man," Oak said. "You should learn to be more polite to your elders."

"Yeah sorry." Puck muttered, clearly not caring. _Puck's right though_, Artie thought. _Professor Oak was only told about three of us. And us three specifically, why not any of the others? Brittany, Tina, Mike, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, even Santana. Why would he just know about us three when there is nine other stranded teens from Ohio out there? I mean in a way it's good, he couldn't have given us a Pokemon otherwise. Or maybe he could have, we would just have the same three Pokemon four times over? What would be the point in that?_ Suddenly Artie gasped, as a thought came straight into his head.

"Artie what is it?" Quinn asked noticing his reaction. He ignored her however and looked straight at Oak.

"Professor, I'm sorry but could I ask you for one more favour?" Artie asked him.

"Sure my boy!" Oak replied. "Ask away!"

"Could I perhaps make a phone call before I leave?"

"A phone call? Do you think you can call your mummy from here?" Puck sneered, but Artie ignored him.

"Can I professor? Please?" Artie begged.

"Sure I don't see why not?" Oak agreed. "Who do you wish to call?"

"Well it's three calls actually." Artie explained. "First to Professor Elm in Johto, then Professor Birch in Hoenn and finally Professor Rowan in Sinnoh."

"That will be no problem at all! Here follow me!" Oak said leading them towards a computer screen beside a telephone. As they followed Quinn turned to Artie.

"Artie who are these people you have to call?" She asked.

"The regional professors in over regions."

"And why do you have to call them?" Puck asked.

"I think I might have worked out what happened to everyone else." Artie explained.

X-X-X-X

Sam, Mercedes and Tina we're all sat down silent, each holding on to their Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup respectively. They were staring up at the fearsome looking man in front of them, a guy in a white lab coat with a big white moustache who Sam had called Professor Rowan. This man then had ordered them all to shut up and follow him as he led them to the outskirts of a small nearby town called Sandgem Town. Based there was a large building that as they were taken inside was shown to have been a laboratory. He had then ordered them all to sit down, which they complied. All three of them were nervous, as well as the three Pokemon they each held, who had all refused to leave their arms.

"So…" Professor Rowan glared at them. "You think it's okay just to take any old Poke Ball you find and call it your own?"

"Well yeah…" Sam started before Mercedes punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry Professor Roland," Tina began.

"Rowan." He corrected her.

"I'm sorry Professor Rowan, it's just… we didn't know what to do!" Tina explained. "Sam was unconscious and then we found this briefcase and they were inside it, and we almost couldn't believe it! Truthfully I'm not sure if I still do. And then that sea monster thing attacked us and…"

"That's enough." Professor Rowan ordered. "Whatever your reason, you've now put me in an awkward situation. You see these three Pokemon are intended for some new trainers who are arriving today. However now that you've all seemed to have bonded with them, and more importantly them to you," He frowned act each of the Pokemon who were holding onto the three teenagers tightly, afraid they might be taken away. "Well I can't exactly take them away from you now."

"You can't?" Sam said, his face lighting up.

"When the bonds been made between a trainer and their first Pokemon, it's not something that can be broken apart easily. And frankly I don't want to cause these Pokemon any pain. You three on the other hand is another matter…" Professor Rowan glared at them, wiping the smiles off their faces. "What am I supposed to say to the three new trainers?"

"Er, Professor," A lab technician said heading over to them.

"Yes?" Professor Rowan asked him.

"I think these might be the three new trainers." The technician said looking at a piece of paper in his hands.

"What?" Professor Rowan snapped.

"Well they match the descriptions?" The technician pointed out.

"Really?" Mercedes asked. "What do they say?"

"Well it says that there will be one boy and two girls who are to receive a new Pokemon. There are names and descriptions here. What are your names?" Dawn asked.

"Sam Evans." Sam replied.

"Mercedes Jones." Mercedes replied too.

"Tina Cohen-Chang." Tina also stated.

"Yep see I was right!" The technician smiled. "These are the new trainers we were expecting!"

"Give that here." Professor Rowan said snatching the piece of paper from him. As he started to read from it, the three others leant in close to whisper.

"Okay guys seriously what the hell is going on?" Mercedes asked. "It can't seriously be us right?"

"Maybe it's just three people in the Pokemon world who happen to have names like us?" Tina suggested.

"Or maybe there's freaky parallel versions of us in this world, and we've swapped places with them." Sam shrugged. They all turned back to Professor Rowan who was reading allowed from the paper.

"Three new trainers… need starters, supplies and help to begin their journeys… blah, blah, blah. Ah here's descriptions. Two girls, one boy. The first girl is Mercedes Jones, an Aretha Franklin obsessed Jennifer Hudson wannabe, whatever that means."

"Excuse me!" Mercedes snapped. "I am no wannabe! I am full blown main attraction you hear me?"

"Just reading what it says!" Professor Rowan snapped back. "Next the boy, a blond haired trouty mouthed guy with questionable sexual orientation named Sam Evans."

"Okay seriously I am not gay!" Sam said.

"And finally the other girl is a Miss Tina Cohen-Chang." Rowan said.

"What does it say about me?" Tina asked.

"Only two words." Rowan said checking the paper again. "The Extra."

"What!?" Tina snapped. "The Extra? I'm not even worthy of a proper description?"

"Apparently not." Rowan said. Suddenly behind him a phone at a computer screen started to ring. "Excuse me for a moment." He walked over and answered the phone. "Hello?" An image appeared on the screen of an old man wearing a lab coat, along with three other teenagers.

"Professor Rowan?" Oak asked on the screen.

"Ah Professor Oak, good to hear from you! What can I help you with?"

"Well I have three new trainers here trying to locate their friends, do you have any new trainers at your lab." Oak asked.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Professor Rowan then turned around to Sam, Tina and Mercedes who were talking with their Pokemon. "You three come over here." The three of them followed and as they did they heard shouting from the computer screen and looked up and smiled.

"Oh my god!" Tina exclaimed.

"Finally!" Artie said in the computer screen. "I was afraid we might have missed you!"

"Hi Artie!" Tina smiled. "Are the others with you?"

"Just Quinn and Puck." Artie said pointing to the two of them beside him.

"Sam are you there?" Quinn asked.

"Yep I'm here!" Sam said. "Good to see you Quinn."

"You too, all of you!" Quinn smiled.

"Hey guys do you know what's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Not sure, but I think it will be better if we can talk when we get the others."

"Where are the others?" Tina asked.

"Far away." Puck said.

"Well we think." Artie said. He then turned to Professor Oak beside him. "Um Professor, do you mind if we can have a moment by ourselves."

"Not at all." Oak replied as he walked out of sight on the computer screen. Artie then faced Professor Rowan.

"And er, do you mind as well Professor Rowan?" Artie asked him. Rowan then frowned angrily.

"Fine but don't take too long!" Rowan snapped as he walked away, leaving Sam, Tina and Mercedes alone at the computer screen.

"So come on Artie, what's happening? Where is Mike and the others?" Tina asked anxiously.

"Well…" Artie began. "After I realised it was just me and Quinn and Puck here I thought you guys might have appeared in another region."

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"Pallet Town, in Kanto." Artie replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam gasped. "We're in Sinnoh for Christ's sake!"

"What's the matter are we far away from each other?" Mercedes asked.

"Like separate continents far." Puck said.

"Puck I already told you, regions, not continents. Although we still are far apart." Artie explained.

"What about Mike and the others where are they?" Tina demanded.

"Well gathering from my phone calls to the other region professors," Artie began. "It seems like Brittany, Mike and Rachel are in the Johto region and Santana, Kurt and Finn are in Hoenn."

"Wow we all are really far apart." Sam said.

"I don't care how far it is, how do we all get to be back together?" Tina asked.

"Not sure." Artie explained. "But we can't make any plans till we get a hold of the others. Professor Elm and Birch have each sent a messenger to find the other guys as they all apparently started heading to the next towns in their respective regions, most likely looking for us."

"Well what is the messenger going to tell them?"

"What I'm about to tell you." Artie said. "What you guys should do for now is head over to the next town, with your Pokemon alongside you. When you're there head straight to the Pokemon centre."

"The what?" Mercedes asked. Artie frowned at her.

"Sam you understanding me?" He asked him.

"Head to the next city like in the games and go to the Pokemon centre." Sam said. "Gotcha."

"Great." Artie said. "When you do just wait there until 7PM tomorrow night. That should give everyone enough time to make the journeys there. And I will then contact all the Pokemon centres and hopefully we can arrange a group phone line and talk this out."

"Okay then." Sam said while Mercedes and Tina stayed quiet.

"Good. Okay we have to go, make sure you get there in time! And catch some more Pokemon if you can, I have a feeling you'll need all the help you can get." Artie said. "We gotta go, speak to you guys tomorrow night."

"Be careful!" Quinn said, staring mostly at Sam.

"You guys too." Sam replied.

"Remember 7PM, tomorrow night. Pokemon centre. We'll talk then and sort this out." Artie said. "Bye guys, take care." Artie then hanged up the phone as the screen went to black.

"Jesus." Mercedes said.

"We're alone." Tina started, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No we're not, we have each other." Sam reassured them. "And we will catch up with the others and meet up soon. Not to mention these guys over here to keep us company."

The girls turned around to face Chimchar and Piplup staring up at them.

"Chimchar?" Chimchar said as it approached Mercedes.

"Piplup!" Piplup announced as it carefully approached Tina. The girls both smiled, dried their eyes and picked up their Pokemon who they hugged tightly. Sam then smiled as his Turtwig jumped onto his shoulder.

"I've always wanted a Pokemon to do that." Sam smiled at his Turtwig as he patted its head.

"Turtwig." It smiled at him. _This is really happening_, Sam thought. _I know I should be anxious to return home, but I'm not. I actually don't want this to end._

X-X-X-X

Artie, Quinn and Puck stood at the front door of Professor Oak's lab ready to leave.

"You have a few hours of sunlight left, if you make a move on you may be able to make it to Viridian City just before dark falls." Professor Oak explained to them.

"Well we better get a move on then." Artie smiled.

"Hell yeah, lets go and get fighting!" Puck grinned.

"It's battling Puck." Quinn glared at him.

"Whatever." Puck muttered.

"Thank you so much for all your help Professor Oak." Quinn smiled at him.

"Yes really thank you!" Artie said. Quinn then nudged Puck in the arm.

"Yeah thanks dude."

"Really it's no problem at all!" Oak explained. "Now please feel free to call me if you ever need some advice, or just fancy a chat!"

"We will." Artie said. He began to turn when he suddenly looked back round. "Um Professor…?"

"Yes?" Oak asked.

"Do you know of a trainer named Ash Ketchum?"

"Ash Ketchum?" Oak asked looking puzzled. "No I'm afraid I don't."

"Oh." Artie said, his face now frowning in confusion. "Never mind, I guess we should be off now! Goodbye!" Artie said as Quinn and Puck joined him in bidding their farewells.

"And goodbye to you!" Professor Oak said as he waved them off. "Remember you three, stick together and have fun. The friendship that binds you will last a lifetime, just as the friendships you make with the Pokemon you encounter on your journey. The world is filled with remarkable and mysterious creatures out there, with lots of adventures to behold! Go out and enjoy them, and be the best that you can be!"

* * *

_**Know it's kind of a filler chapter, but it needed to be done!**_

_**Here's Pokemon Status:  
**_

_**KANTO - Artie (1 Pokemon - Bulbasaur), Quinn (1 Pokemon - Squirtle), Puck (1 Pokemon - Charmander)  
**_

_**JOHTO - Rachel (1 Pokemon - Totodile), Mike (3 Pokemon - Cyndaquil, Sentret, Hoothoot), Brittany (2 Pokemon - Chikorita, Hoppip)  
**_

_**HOENN - Santana (3 Pokemon - Treecko, Poochyena, Wurmple), Kurt (1 Pokemon - Mudkip), Finn (1 Pokemon - Torchic)  
**_

_**SINNOH - Sam (1 Pokemon - Turtwig), Mercedes (1 Pokemon - Chimchar), Tina (1 Pokemon - Piplup)  
**_

_**Anyway I am working on Chapter 5 at the moment, will hopefully have it done by the end of the weekend! BTW I have completely plotted out how the story is going to go, and it will kick in a bit more in the next couple of chapters hopefully so please stick with it if you can!  
**_

_**And please review - would be good to know what people think and help me try and improve my writing! :)  
**_


	5. A Contest Surprise

**_Got really into the mood so earlier than I expected... here's Chapter Five :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Contest Surprise**

"Welcome to Oldale Town." Finn said reading the signpost in front of them. "So you think the others have come this way then Santana?" He turned around to her as she looked at the sign too, while cradling her Poochyena in her arms.

"Well they weren't in Littleroot Town so my guess is that they would come here." Santana thought.

"So what are we just going to door, knock on doors looking for them?" Kurt asked.

"Nah screw that." Santana said. "Listen Artie has played these games, Sam too by the sound of it. So I reckon we should go to the Pokemon centre, as that's where they will most likely be."

"Whatever you say since you appear to be the expert." Kurt said with a slight rolling of the eyes.

"And don't forget it!" Santana snapped at him. "Remember if it wasn't for me you would be a Vigoroth's chew toy right now!"

"All you did was find a place to hide." Finn protested.

"Yes, something that didn't even occur to you two idiots. Not that I'm surprised with Finn to be fair, but I expected more from you Kurt."

"Can we just go?" Kurt moaned.

"Sure. Follow me!" Santana said as she led the way into the town with Kurt and Finn following behind.

As they strolled through the town, they noticed how small it actually was, and soon enough they found the Pokemon centre. As they entered and approached the main desk they saw a nurse smiling at them.

"Hello there, welcome to the Oldale Town Pokemon Centre, how can I help you?" The nurse asked and Santana couldn't help staring wide-eyed at her.

"Nurse Joy?" Santana exclaimed, hardly believing it.

"Yes that's me." Nurse Joy smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…" Santana stayed staring at her for a moment. _This is like a fantasy come to life, except I've got Kurt and Finn with me, rather than Officer Jenny and Brittany._ That thought then made her come to her senses. "Er, can you heal our Pokemon for us please?"

"Of course I can!" Nurse Joy replied. "Chansey come here please!" She called out behind her where a Pink Pokemon came over pushing a trolley. "Just place any Pokemon you have onto the trolley and we will fix them up in a jiffy."

"Great thanks." Santana said as she placed Poochenya onto the trolley. "Okay you're gonna get checked over alright?" She patted the Pokemon who barked at her happily as she returned it to its Poke Ball. "And my Treecko and Wurmple too thanks." Santana said as she took two more Poke Balls from her belt and put them on the trolley. She then turned around to the other two. "Come on, a good trainer makes sure their Pokemon gets healed alright." Finn and Kurt then each took their Poke Ball and placed it alongside Santana's on the trolley.

"Chansey!" The Pokemon smiled as she wheeled the trolley away.

"We'll have them checked out and healed real quick, so please take a seat and wait." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Um just a sec Miss," Finn said going over to her. "Have you um, maybe seen some people around our age who maybe don't know where they are or are really freaked out or something?"

"Well I don't know about anyone being freaked out," Nurse Joy said. "But there's loads of trainers around your age about town today for the Oldale Pokemon Contest."

"A Pokemon contest?" Santana exclaimed. "Really?"

"Yes, it's just a little north of here. We don't have a stadium in town so it's being based at the Oldale Ruins. Loads of trainers will be there."

"Maybe the others might have gone there?" Finn suggested hopefully.

"But why would they?" Kurt wondered.

"Still maybe we should check it out?" Finn said. "Santana what do you think?"

"Oh we should definitely check it out." Santana grinned. "Nurse Joy when does the Contest start?"

"In about an hour." Nurse Joy replied. "Don't worry you have plenty of time to wait for your Pokemon and then head over there."

"Great thanks." Santana smiled. _I can't believe this_, she thought. _I'm going to see an actual real life Pokemon contest! Still… _she frowned slightly. _I thought Brittany would be here already. But hopefully she'll be there; she would love a Pokemon contest. Maybe she can even enter them, and then we could travel the world entering Contests and fighting Gym Battle's together._

"I hope the others are there." Finn muttered.

"I'm sure they are." Santana said, praying to herself that she was right.

X-X-X-X

"Turtwig finish it off with a tackle!" Sam shouted at his Pokemon as it speeded towards its rival, knocking it out. "Great now Poke Ball go!" Sam cried out as he threw the Poke Ball at the weakened foe, and watched it get engulfed in a burst of red light as the Poke Ball closed tight. Sam then jumped up cheering and ran over to grab it.

"Well done Sam!" Mercedes smiled while her Chimchar on her shoulder also cheered. "What did you catch?"

"It's called a Shinx." Sam smiled looking at the ball in his hands. "An electric type, though he's gonna need some training first probably."

"And what was the other one you caught again?"

"A Starly." Sam smiled as he clipped the Shinx's ball next to another one. "It's a flying type, always useful to catch one. And it's all thanks to this guy!" Sam grinned as he smiled to his Turtwig who jumped back on his shoulder. "You are too awesome Turtwig!" _I've already got three actual, living, breathing Pokemon. Too cool, WAY too cool! _Sam thought to himself. He then turned to look at Mercedes and Tina. "So are you two going to catch any Pokemon or not?"

"I dunno." Mercedes thought as she hugged her Chimchar. "I'm pretty cool with just this little guy for the moment."

"That's okay, how about you Tina?"

"I don't think so." Tina frowned. "Doesn't seem right to me."

"What doesn't?" Sam asked.

"Forcing these guys to fight each other." Tina replied.

"But that's what Pokemon are for!" Sam protested.

"Yeah but they're not weapons Sam!" Tina snapped at him. "I mean look at these guys." She looked at the Piplup in her arms who was smiling at her. "They're real, actually alive creatures. And making them fight each other so we can catch them, it seems cruel."

"It's not Tina trust me." Sam said. "Pokemon love to battle. And as long as you look after them and treat them kindly, there's nothing wrong with it. You like battling don't you Turtwig?" He turned to his Pokemon who spoke out in approval.

"I get what you're saying Tina, I really do." Mercedes assured her. "But this world is different to ours, and if these guys don't want to fight, then we won't make them. But it seems they enjoy it so where's the harm?"

"Still…" Tina frowned looking at her Piplup again. However after an encouraging smile from it she looks up. "Okay you guys can do it, but I don't think I can hurt a Pokemon to catch it. It's different with this little guy as we found him, but I'm not going to catch any more Pokemon and that's that."

X-X-X-X

"YES! We caught our first Pokemon!" Artie cheered as he jumped up and down with his Bulbasaur in his arms.

"I don't know why you're so happy, it's just a stinking Pidgey." Puck glared at him.

"He still managed to catch a Pokemon before you." Quinn snapped at him.

"Whatever, I'm waiting to catch some powerful Pokemon that are actually useful."

"Having a flying type is always useful." Artie pointed out as he picked the Poke Ball off the ground and attached it to his belt, before recalling his Bulbasaur. "Thanks Bulba, you were great."

"Yeah well when my Charmander becomes a Charizard he'll be able to fly." Puck shrugged.

"It's gonna need a lot of experience first before then though."

"Well how about it then Artie? Battle, one-on-one, you and me?" Puck suggested.

"I just had a battle, my Pokemon need rest for the moment. After I've healed them up at the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City then count me in." Artie told him.

"I'll battle you." Quinn interjected. Puck looked at her and laughed.

"Alright then Quinn, but I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"Whatever Puck." Quinn grabbed her Poke Ball and readied it in her hands. "Bring it."

Puck smiled and took his Poke Ball from his belt. "You're going down Fabray. Charmander, win this!" He threw the ball into the air and his Charmander appeared, staring around and looking nervous.

"Squirtle let's go!" Quinn released her Pokemon who appeared happily. "You ready for your first battle?"

"Squirtle!" It smiled at her, getting ready to attack.

"Annihilate it Charmander!" Puck ordered at his Charmander who stayed still, looking nervous.

"This is so awesome!" Artie grinned as Quinn pulled out her Pokedex.

"You can go first!" Puck shouted at her. "You'll need the advantage."

"If you say so," Quinn said looking at her Pokedex. "Okay Squirtle use a Water Gun attack!" Squirtle then quickly jumped up in the air and fired a huge gush of water at Charmander who ran off yelping.

"What are you doing!?" Puck shouted at it. "Fight back! Use a Fire Blast!" he ordered. However Charmander just turned around and stared at Puck blankly. "What's wrong with you, attack!"

"It won't know Fire Blast yet Puck!" Artie shouted at him. "It's at too low a level."

"Well what can it do?" Puck demanded.

"Check your Pokedex like Quinn!"

"Yeah use your brain Puck, if you indeed have one which I very much doubt." Quinn sneered. "Now Squirtle use your Bubble attack."

"Squirtle!" The Pokemon cried as it fired a foray of Bubble's straight at Charmander who stood helplessly while the bubbles hit it.

"Stop whimpering its just bubbles." Puck yelled as he looked at his Pokedex. "Just three attacks, seriously? Use an ember, now!" Charmander paused for a second before firing a ball of fire at Squirtle.

"Put it out with Water Gun!" Quinn ordered which Squirtle complied, putting out the Ember attack with a rush of water.

"Dammit stop cheating!" Puck yelled at her.

"She's not cheating Puck." Artie informed him. "You're just losing."

"No way I am! Scratch that useless turtle Charmander!" Puck shouted. His Pokemon stood there for a moment, unsure what to do. "Scratch it now!" Puck glared at it, and Charmander started to run with its claws ready to strike at Squirtle.

"Withdraw!" Quinn called out and Squirtle quickly retreated into its shell as Charmander's scratch made an impact. However instead of hurting Squirtle, Charmander ran away cradling it's hurt hand.

"What are you doing!" Puck screamed at it.

"Let's end this Squirtle, finish it off with a Tackle!" Quinn shouted as Squirtle ran straight at Charmander, and sent it flying across till it collapsed on the ground knocked out.

"Charmander has fainted. The winner is Quinn and Squirtle!" Artie exclaimed as Squirtle jumped into Quinn's arms happily.

"Squirtle!" It smiled as Quinn hugged it.

"Great job Squirtle. You were wonderful. Thanks, now take a rest." She returned Squirtle to his Poke Ball while Puck walked over to his Charmander who was coming to. It looked up at Puck with a sad look.

"Useless. Just return." Puck growled as he returned his Charmander to its Poke Ball.

"It isn't useless Puck, it just needs some more training. You can't expect it to be a badass straight away." Artie told him.

"And you should be nicer to it too!" Quinn snapped at him.

"She's right Puck." Artie agreed. "It will grow stronger if you show it love and kindness rather than yelling and ordering it about all the time."

"Whatever, lets just get to this stupid city already." Puck muttered as he stormed off down the road.

"He is such a sore loser." Quinn said while Artie smiled at her.

"And you seem to be such a natural at this." Artie said.

"No need to look so surprised Artie."

"Sorry, I just never thought Quinn Fabray would be a kick-ass Pokemon trainer."

"Well maybe you just don't know me well enough to judge."

"Yeah maybe." Artie grinned. They stayed silent smiling at each other for a moment.

"Come on we better catch up with Puck before he gets lost." Quinn told him and she started heading off after Puck. Artie paused for a second before following her.

X-X-X-X

"Here you go, you're Pokemon are all ready." Nurse Joy smiled as she handed over the Poke Balls.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Brittany smiled at her as she took the Poke Balls back over to where Mike and Rachel were sat. "They're back. Here you go Rachel." Brittany handed one of the Poke Balls over to her.

"How do you know that is mine?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno, I just do." Brittany shrugged. "Can't you tell?"

"No all the balls are the same!"

"Can't you feel it though?"

"What are you talking about Brittany?"

"I can feel which Poke Balls are mine, I don't know how but I just can." Brittany smiled.

"I think I know what you mean." Mike said as he looked down at the five remaining Poke Balls. He then proceeded to pick out three of them. "I'm pretty sure these are mine."

"Yeah cause I'm sure these two are mine." Brittany said picking up the last two.

"But how do you know you're right?" Rachel stared still gob smacked.

"Lets check." Brittany threw her Poke Balls up into the air and her Chikorita and Hoppip appeared. "Wow see I'm right." Mike then threw his into the air as well, and soon enough his Cyndaquil, Hoothoot and Sentret appeared.

"Me too!" Mike smiled. "Wow that's cool."

"That's weird, it doesn't make sense!" Rachel protested.

"Let's be honest Rachel, what does at the moment?" Mike shrugged at her.

"Er Mike, your Sentret!" Brittany shouted as Mike turned to see his Sentret getting ready to power up an Ice Beam.

"Oops, better return!" Mike said as he recalled Sentret before it could attack. Mike and Brittany then returned the rest of their Pokemon while Rachel let out a moan of frustration.

"I can't stand this! I want to be back home. I want Finn!" Rachel yelled. She was incredibly annoyed as she hoped that she might have found Finn, or anyone else for that matter when they got to Cherrygrove City but she was out of luck as no-one they came across seemed to have seen anyone like the missing members of New Direction. Just then a familiar voice called out to them.

"Rachel, Mike, Brittany!" A female voice called out and the three of them turned around to see a girl and her Pokemon.

"Lyra?" Rachel called out to her as Lyra approached them with her Marill following beside her.

"I'm so glad I've caught up to you! How are you guys doing?" Lyra asked them.

"Good." Brittany smiled at her. "I caught a Hoppip and Mike caught a Hoothoot and an angry Sentret."

"Wow that's great!" Lyra smiled back. "How about you Rachel, you and Totodile catch any new friends?"

"No." Rachel groaned. "The stupid thing just keeps hitting me with water every time I let it out."

"Oh," Lyra frowned. "Well maybe you two just need to bond a little bit more."

"No what I need is Finn!" Rachel moaned. _I'm sick of this. I need Finn, or even Kurt or Mercedes or Puck, just someone I actually get along with_.

"Is he one of the friends you're looking for?" Lyra asked.

"Yes."

"Well I have some good news for you!" Lyra smiled. "Professor Elm got a phone call from Professor Oak in Kanto just after you left. He has three new trainers who were looking for you guys."

"Really!?" Rachel jumped up smiling. "Who was it?"

"They said their names were Artie, Quinn and Puck." Lyra explained.

"Hey Brittany you were right!" Mike said turning to her.

"I was afraid of that." Brittany frowned. "What did they say Lyra?"

"That you guys should stay here at this Pokemon Centre, and they will ring you here at 7PM tomorrow night."

"Why till then?"

"They said they had to ring around and find everybody else, so you could all have a group call tomorrow night." Lyra said.

"Well I guess that's what we will have to do." Mike frowned. "Thanks for bringing us the message Lyra."

"Don't worry I'm happy to do it." Lyra smiled. Meanwhile Rachel collapsed into her seat. _Brittany was right, they're in a completely different place from us. How are we all gonna get back together? Do they have planes here or something?_

"It's okay Rachel." Brittany said as she came and hugged her. "You'll talk to Finn tomorrow night and we will sort this out. And he's with Kurt, and either Santana or Sam so he will be okay."

"I know." Rachel said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "It's just this place, it's making me so emotional."

"Aww." Brittany gave her a comforting smile. "Do you think you'll feel better if you sing about it?" Rachel then looked up at Brittany and smiled.

"Actually I think I will."

X-X-X-X

"There are quite a few people here." Kurt said as he looked around at the stands that had been made up alongside the stone ruins that surrounded them. "I wish we could play to a crowd this big in our competitions."

"I can't see any of the Glee club." Finn frowned as he searched the crowd. Him, Kurt and Santana were sat down in one of the top stands and watching the stage getting prepared.

"Maybe they've entered the competition?" Santana suggested as she carried on smoothing her Poochyena in her lap.

"Why would they?" Kurt asked. "Wouldn't they need Pokemon for that?"

"We got ourselves some Pokemon, so maybe they all did too?" Santana shrugged.

"Guys I'm really getting worried." Finn frowned. "What do we do if we can't find them?"

"Then we just carry on with our journey." Santana stated bluntly. Finn glared at her.

"Our journey? This is just a game to you isn't it? Your little childhood fantasy that's come true." Finn snapped at her. "Don't you actually care about finding the others?"

"Finn calm down." Kurt said placing a hand on Finn's shoulder. He had noticed a few people nearby starting to turn around.

"No Kurt! Look at her! Look at how she's acting!" Finn shouted. "She's having the time of her life while our friends are missing. They could be hurt for all we know, hell they could even be dead! We're not even supposed to be here. Our parents are meant to be getting married tomorrow, or today or whatever time it is back home. And here she is with a big grin because she can finally live out her geek fantasy! She doesn't care about them, about us, about anybody but herself!" More people had stared down while Santana remained silent and handed Poochyena to Kurt. She then slapped Finn straight across the face.

"Santana!" Kurt yelled while Finn stared at Santana in shock.

"How. Dare. You." Santana snarled through gritted teeth at him. "How dare you Finn? You think I'm not worried about the others? Brittany is out there. My best friend. And there's Puck and Quinn and Mike and Tina and everyone else. Don't you think I am worried like crazy about them too? Yes, I am ecstatic and living out my geek fantasy as you say, but I don't want it at the expense of never seeing anyone else again. I know I can be an out of order selfish bitch, but I'm not completely heartless." She stayed staring at Finn as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm terrified for them. I'm terrified they're gone and we won't see them again. And I'm terrified for us. I'm terrified that even though we are somehow in this miraculous world, we will never be able to get home. You wont get to see your parents have their wedding day and play happy families with one another, and I'll never see my family again too. So don't you dare so I don't care. I'm trust trying to carry on and make the best of a bad situation, because I don't know what else I can do."

"Santana…" Kurt said comfortingly, but she just wiped her cheek and took Poochyena back in her arms, which started licking her hand to comfort her. Finn remained silent before looking back up at her.

"I'm sorry Santana." Finn said. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Of course you didn't. Because you don't know me Finn." Santana frowned. "At least not the real me. I may have popped your cherry and we sing along and joke about in Glee Club with everyone else but you don't have a clue about the type of person who I am. Who I really am." _Especially when I can't even admit it to myself… or her._

"Ladies and Gentleman!" A female voice shouted out through a microphone.

"The contest is starting." Kurt stated as they all fell silent and turned their direction towards the stage where a woman is talking.

"Welcome to the Oldale Town Contest, taking place in the beautiful Oldale Ruins! I am Vivian, you're Hoenn resident contest announcer!" The woman smiled as she looked to the crowd. "Now let me introduce you to our esteemed judging panel! Oldale Town's very own Mayor, Mrs. Blaustein! Pokemon Fan Club Vice President Mr. Tajiri! And Contest Organiser Ms. Ohtani!" The three judges all waved as the crowd cheered.

"That's odd." Santana frowned.

"What is?" Kurt asked.

"The judges, they're different people in the anime."

"What does that mean then?"

"I have no idea." Santana thought. _I thought we were somehow in the anime, but then why aren't Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo serving as judges?_

"And now onto the first contestant! From a distant land called Dalton, welcome to the stage Blaine Anderson!" Vivian announced. Kurt suddenly stood up straight in his seat. _What did she just say?_

"Kurt what is it?" Finn asked noticing him sit up.

"It can't be!" Kurt gasped. He watched as a figure took the stage, dressed up in colourful suit, with a bowtie around his neck and his hair gelled to perfection.

"Beautifly, centre stage!" The figure cried as he threw a Poke Ball into the air and with a burst of light, a beautiful and exotic butterfly type Pokemon appeared.

"It is!" Kurt gasped.

"Who is it?" Santana asked.

"It's Blaine, I know him! I know him from back home, home in our world!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's Blaine, he's the lead singer of the Warblers! The Dalton Academy show choir that's facing us in sectionals!"

"What?" Santana gasped to look at the guy.

"Are you sure Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Yes I am, it's him, its Blaine!" Kurt was in total shock. "What the hell is he doing here?"

* * *

_**Surprised to see Blaine there?**_

_**Here's the Pokemon Status:  
**_

_**KANTO - Artie (2 Pokemon - Bulbasaur, Pidgey), Quinn (1 Pokemon - Squirtle), Puck (1 Pokemon - Charmander)  
**_

_**JOHTO - Rachel (1 Pokemon - Totodile), Mike (3 Pokemon - Cyndaquil, Hoothoot, Sentret), Brittany (2 Pokemon - Chikorita, Hoppip)  
**_

_**HOENN - Santana (3 Pokemon - Treecko, Poochyena, Wurmple), Kurt (1 Pokemon - Mudkip), Finn (1 Pokemon - Torchic), Blaine (1 Known Pokemon - Beautifly)  
**_

_**SINNOH - Sam (3 Pokemon - Turtwig, Starly, Shinx), Mercedes (1 Pokemon - Chimchar), Tina (1 Pokemon - Piplup)  
**_

_**So yeah I did this one quick! Hoping to get another chapter at least done by the end of this weekend, maybe two! Depends on how creative in the mood I stay feeling!  
**_

_**Please review, constructive criticism welcome of course, let me know how it's going!  
**_


	6. Time To Adapt

**_Here's Chapter Six :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Time To Adapt**

"I don't understand how is he here?" Kurt asked once again, even though he knew neither Finn nor Santana could answer.

"Maybe he got caught in that weird storm and bright light thingy that brought us here?" Finn suggested.

"Possibly, but how did that light thing bring Blaine of all people here?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe all of Lima got hit, and everyone in town is spread all across the Pokemon world." Finn thought.

"Who would have the power to do that?" Kurt pondered.

"I dunno, aliens maybe? Or the government?" Finn wondered.

"That or Coach Sylvester's finally come up with a genius way to get rid of all the Glee Clubs in Ohio." Santana pointed out.

"I have to go see him." Kurt said getting ready to get up from his seat but Santana pulled him back down.

"You can't talk to him now, he's in the middle of his appeal, and doing pretty good by the looks of it." Santana said watching the scene.

"Great job Beautifly," Blaine shouted as Beautifly flew around the stadium. "Now spin around and use Gust!" Beautifly then started using Gust, and started creating a Tornado around itself. "Stun Spore!" Suddenly the tornado turned into a bright yellow as the Stun Spore faded into the wind.

"That looks cool." Finn stated as he watched it.

"Now Sleep Powder!" Blaine called out, and just like the move before, the Tornado filled up with blue and the yellow spinning around in the tornado.

"Wow the colours are mixing!" Santana gasped as the blue and yellow parts of the Tornado blended together to become a bright and beautiful Green. Blaine then smiled and shouted out one more time.

"Finish it off Beautifly, use Sunny Day!" Blaine called and suddenly the Green Tornado broke away as a beautiful orb of yellow and orange light rose into the sky, and the green powder from the Tornado glistened as it rained down on the ground, giving Beautifly a beautiful glow as it flew up around the Sunny Day.

"It's beautiful." Kurt said, his eyes shimmering as he stared at the image in front of him. However nobody heard him utter a single word as the crowd had erupted into a storm of cheering and applause.

"That was spectacular!" Vivian announced over her microphone. "Absolutely mesmerising!" Blaine smiled and waved to the crowd before placing his arm out for his Beautifly to land on him. The judges then each called out with glowing compliments, and Blaine took his final bow as he walked off the stage with his Beautifly.

"He was marvellous." Kurt said, watching Blaine disappear behind the curtain.

"And he was first up to." Santana pointed out. "I don't see how anyone is going to match that."

"So you reckon he's won?" Finn asked.

"Well he will definitely get through the appeal round. Just depends on how he does with the battles." Santana stated.

"He will be awesome." Kurt said.

"Do you want to go find him now Kurt?" Finn asked.

"No, I want to, but I want to see if he can win the contest first." Kurt said. "Then we can talk to him afterwards."

"I agree, lets watch the contest first, maybe we will see someone else we know." Santana pointed out. They all then stayed silent, engrossed on the stage as the next contestant took their place.

X-X-X-X

"What do you mean you have never heard of Barbara Streisand?" Rachel growled, her eyes filled with fury.

"I'm sorry Miss," The Pokemon Centre technician said. "But we only have the songs that are in the Jukebox."

"But I've never heard of any of those!" Rachel snapped. "Fine! I am just going to have to go full A Capella. I just need a few moments to prepare." Rachel then stepped away to face herself in the mirror. On the other side of the room in the Pokemon Centre's lounge area, Mike, Brittany and Lyra were watching her.

"She's a handful that one isn't she." Lyra smiled.

"That's one way of putting it." Mike said.

"How do you guys all know each other?"

"We're in the same Glee Club at school." Brittany informed her. "Or we were, or used to be. I'm not to sure."

"Are your other friends in this Glee Club too?"

"Yeah there are 12 of us. We're called New Directions." Mike told her.

"Wow so you can all sing?" Lyra smiled.

"Not really." Mike frowned. "Me and Brittany just mostly dance. Rachel's the star though."

"I think that's why she's been stressing out." Brittany pondered. "She's not used to not being the best at something. She hasn't taken to being a Pokemon Trainer that naturally."

"Well give her a chance," Lyra said. "After all you guys have only been at it for half a day."

"Has that really been it?" Mike asked. "It feels so much longer."

"Well we haven't slept since last night, or the night before, not really sure about the time difference thing." Brittany said.

"Well you guys should make sure you sleep well tonight then." Lyra said.

"Yeah it's amazing you can stay in these places for free." Mike stated. "And get food and stuff as well."

"That's what a Pokemon Centre is for. They're very useful. Trust me you'll come to rely heavily on them once you're properly out on the road." Lyra informed then when Rachel called out.

"Attention! Attention Pokemon Centre people!" Rachel shouted as everyone in the room turned to face her. "I am pleased to inform you that you are to receive a special one-off performance from myself, Miss Rachel Berry. Now unfortunately we have no backing track but I'm sure you'll still be blown away by my performance. This is My Man from the cinematic masterpiece version of Funny Girl, by the iconic Barbara Streisand."

"Who?" A nearby trainer asked, but Rachel ignored them and started to sing.

"_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know, All my life is just despair, but I don't care, When he takes me in his arms, The world is bright, all right..."_

"Wow, she has the voice of a Jigglypuff." Lyra said, her eyes engrossed on Rachel.

"That's Rachel," Mike smiled. "When it comes to singing she is a total star."

"Now lets hope she can be a star with training Pokemon too." Brittany stated.

X-X-X-X

"Are you sure you want to catch that Artie?" Quinn asked. "After all you've already caught the Pidgey and according to the map we're almost at Viridian City."

"Sorry Quinn." Artie said as he stared at the pink rabbit-like Pokemon in front of him. "But Nidoking is one of my favourite Pokemon and if I catch that male Nidoran I'm gonna be able to have one."

"Well just hurry up about it." Puck moaned as he leant against a nearby tree.

"Bulbasaur I choose you!" Artie shouted as he released the Pokemon in front of him.

"Bulbasaur!" The Pokemon growled as it stared down the male Nidoran in front of it.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Artie commanded as two vines came out from the bulb on the Pokemon's back, and they flew towards the Nidoran, whipping it repeatedly. However the Nidoran quickly jumped away and looked determined towards Bulbasaur.

"It looks like it barely felt it." Quinn said as she looked at the Nidoran.

"Of course!" Artie exclaimed. "Nidoran's a poison type, and grass moves aren't that strong against it. Fine then Tackle it head on!"

"Bulba!" It shouted as it charged towards the Nidoran who then charged right back, its horn starting to glow. The two Pokemon then collided and Bulbasaur was sent flying back in pain.

"What attack was that?" Quinn asked.

"Horn Attack I think." Artie replied, his face concentrating intently. _How can I beat it? Pidgey won't be any better really, if I could just stop it moving so it's horn won't hurt, but Vine Whip doesn't have much effect. Maybe… _"Bulbasaur use Leech Seed!"

"Bulba-saur!" It cried as a seed came out from the top of its bulb and hit the Nidoran on its horn. Suddenly vines appeared around the Pokemon, and started zapping off its energy.

"I thought you said grass type moves didn't work well?" Quinn asked.

"They don't, but this will slow it down and zap out some extra energy as well." Artie explained. "Now go on Bulbasaur, repeated Tackle!" Bulbasaur then charged straight at the Nidoran and rammed into it repeatedly. "That should be enough, Poke Ball go!" Artie shouted as he through the ball towards the wounded Nidoran, and after a few short moments his third Pokemon was caught.

"Yes! Great job Bulba!" Artie shouted as he hugged his Bulbasaur again. "Take a well earned rest." He then recalled his Pokemon and picked up the Poke Ball containing Nidoran.

"Well done Artie!" Quinn smiled.

"Yeah whatever, now can we get going already?" Puck complained, having barely watched the entire battle.

"Yeah sure! I'll lead the way!" Artie grinned, filled with glee. He then started singing as he headed down the path. "_I'm on the road to Viridian City, Meet my friends along the way, We're on the road to Viridian City, I got a badge an the power to play…"_

"Is he serious?" Puck muttered staring after him.

"Jesus Puck will you just relax and chill out." Quinn glared at him.

"You're telling me to chill out?" Puck laughed at her.

"Just grow up." Quinn frowned as she ran off to catch up with Artie.

"He sings a Pokemon song and she tells me to grow up." Puck muttered to himself as he walked after her.

X-X-X-X

"Marshtomp finish off with a Mud Shot!" Blaine commanded as his Pokemon, which looked like a larger version of Kurt's, attacked the Pokemon opposite it. A bell then rang and everyone froze.

"Time's up!" Vivian the announcer called. "And the winner of the match is…" She looked up at the scoreboard where Blaine's picture appeared. "Blaine Anderson! This means that Blaine has won the Oldham Town Ribbon! Congratulations Blaine!" The whole crowd cheered in approval, including Kurt, Finn and Santana.

"He was amazing!" Kurt grinned.

"Dude is totally talented." Santana agreed. "I so need to battle him."

"His Pokemon looks a lot like yours does Kurt." Finn stated.

"It's because it's a Marshtomp, which is the evolved form of Mudkip." Santana told him.

"So me and Blaine have the same Pokemon?" Kurt smiled.

"Sort of, except his is much more stronger and powerful than yours." Santana said. The crowd continued to cheer as Blaine received his ribbon.

"Come on guys, let's head down and talk to him." Kurt said and they all started to make their way down the stands. They had to wait by the stage for a while, as many adoring fans flocked over to Blaine. "You guys wait here." Kurt told Santana and Finn. He then tried to move through the crowd towards Blaine and soon enough he was close enough to call out to him.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt waved hopefully. Blaine then turned round and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my god, Kurt?" Blaine grinned. "Is that really you?"

"Yep it's me!" Kurt grinned back.

"Wow." Blaine said, stood transfixed for a moment. He then came over, and after an awkward pause him and Kurt hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Kurt told him. "I mean I was texting you earlier today, or whatever time it was before we ended up here."

"Wait when did you text me?" Blaine stared at him confused. "Last time I talked to you, you were going to a rehearsal for your dad's wedding."

"Yeah that was today, and then that storm and light thing happened and we came here, did the same thing happen to you?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah bad storm, weird burst of light, that's how I got here." Blaine replied. "But that was nearly a month ago."

"What!?" Kurt gasped staring at him. "But no, no it can't be. I texted you earlier today, you texted back…"

"Yeah I did." Blaine told him. "But Kurt, that wasn't today for me. That was 27 days my time."

"So you've been…" Kurt stared at him shocked.

"Stuck here in the Pokemon world, yep. For a whole 27 days, and you're the first person I know who I've seen since I've been here." Blaine explained.

"But this doesn't make any sense." Kurt protested.

"Kurt I just won a ribbon in a contest where you show of your Pokemon's moves and then battle with them." Blaine raised his eyebrows. "What part of any of this makes any sense?"

_He's right,_ Kurt thought. _None of this makes any sense. Still, Blaine is here._ Kurt smiled. _Maybe this Pokemon world isn't such a bad place after all._

X-X-X-X

"We're lost." Tina said for the third time. However Sam was still racing forward, looking at the map anxiously.

"No we're not, I mean I'm sure the right path has got to be around here somewhere." Sam protested. "I just can't find it."

"Thus being the definition of lost." Tina frowned. "Look the sun is starting to set, and we've got till 7PM tomorrow to get there. Let's just call it a night and set up camp."

"Wait sleep out here in the middle of the woods?" Mercedes protested. "But we don't have a tent or anything!"

"Well we do have the sleeping bags Professor Rowan gave us." Sam pointed out. "Along with these cool new clothes and everything else."

"Yeah but still, what if it gets cold and we've just got our sleeping bags to keep us warm." Mercedes pointed out. "I don't know about you guys, but I have no clue how to start a fire."

"Well Mercedes here's a thought," Tina snapped. "Why don't we just use the fire Pokemon you have sitting on your shoulder there?"

"Oh yeah I forgot." Mercedes said smiling at her Chimchar. "Still you don't have to snap at me like that Tina."

"You're right I'm sorry." Tina apologised. "I'm just a little on edge, I got a massive head ache from trying to work this all out." She frowned and sat down on a nearby log. Her Piplup in her arms then reached up and patted her head comfortingly.

"Piplup." It sighed and Tina smiled slightly.

"Thanks Piplup."

"I think you're right Tina, we should set up camp." Sam suggested. "We're all a little on edge, and who knows how long it's been since we slept."

Over the next half hour they found a nice area under thick trees to protect them in case it rained, and soon enough they were set up with their sleeping bags, with a fire burning and cooking some noodles they had been given by Professor Rowan.

"We need to get some better food." Mercedes sighed as Tina served her up a plate.

"Well at least the Pokemon are enjoying theirs." Sam smiled as he looked over to where his Turtwig, Starly and Shinx, along with Mercedes' Chimchar and Tina's Piplup were happily munching on a bowl of Pokemon food each.

"We've got enough stuff for a few days." Tina pointed out. "At least human wise. If we end up catching more Pokemon we're going to be needing more food for them soon enough."

"Didn't Professor Rowan give us some money as well?" Mercedes asked and Sam looked into his bag where he had their collective money. He observed the strange notes and counted them out.

"Looks like he gave us 3000 each," Sam said. "So that's a total of 9000 all together."

"9000 dollars?" Mercedes gasped.

"Don't get too excited." Sam said. "Money isn't like it is back home, at least in the games it isn't. This probably wont last us too long with all the supplies and everything."

"Well how do we get more money?" Tina asked. "Are we going to have to get jobs or something?"

"I think we get it from battling other trainers." Sam frowned. "But we only get money if we win. Otherwise we lose some. It's kind of like gambling on the battle."

"I don't think we're good enough to win any battles yet." Mercedes pointed out.

"I don't know if I'm right. I guess we will find out tomorrow." Sam shrugged.

"Sam," Tina began. "Even if we all manage to talk with one another tomorrow. Do you think we will be able to regroup?"

"Honestly I don't know." Sam sighed. "Travelling between regions is only possible in the 2nd generation type games, and that's only between Johto and Kanto. There hasn't been a game with all of the regions. But if we're in the anime, then we should be able to. Just might take a while."

"Okay thanks." Tina frowned as she ate some of her dinner.

"Guys even if we do get back together in one big group, we have an even bigger issue to face." Mercedes said. "How are we going to get back home?"

"You want to go back?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do, don't you?" Mercedes questioned.

"Well I want to see my family again," Sam began. "But look at where we are, look at those guys over there." Sam pointed to the group of Pokemon who were still eating. "This is a miracle. We can actually succeed at this, have great adventures. Become Pokemon masters! You can't do that back in Lima, Ohio."

"What if I don't want to become a Pokemon master?" Tina frowned. "I mean, I'm happy I've got Piplup, but Sam this isn't our world. We don't belong here."

"How do you know that?" Sam protested. "Think about it Tina. That storm happened and we were brought here. Professor Rowan had a letter saying we were coming and that we would need to pick a starter Pokemon each. Someone planned this for us. Or at least knew we would be coming here."

"But who on earth could know that?" Tina wondered.

"The letter." Mercedes said, a thought coming to her.

"The letter wasn't signed though." Tina pointed out.

"Know, but how did it describe us all? With insults." Mercedes reminded them.

"That's true." Sam realised. "Someone who knows us and likes to insult us all the time."

"It couldn't…" Tina began. "It couldn't be Coach Sylvester maybe?"

"No that would be crazy." Mercedes said, although she did frown. "Then again…"

"I don't think so." Sam said, his face deep in concentration. "I mean she doesn't like us right? Why would she try to help us out?"

"Maybe she finally got a conscience?" Tina suggested.

"Doubtful." Mercedes disagreed.

"How about this then," Sam began. "Okay in the Pokemon world, there's a lot of Pokemon who can do amazing things. Like they have powers, mystical ones. That can do things."

"Well we know that." Mercedes shrugged, pointing over to their Pokemon.

"No I'm not talking about them." Sam pointed out. "I'm talking about legendaries."

"Legendaries?"

"Legendary Pokemon." Sam said. "Now some of these legendary Pokemon, they can travel through time and space. And if this keeps playing out like in the games, then we should at some point come across these legendary Pokemon."

"What exactly are you suggesting Sam?" Tina asked.

"Maybe whoever sent the letter wasn't someone else, maybe it was one of us." Sam said.

"Us?"

"A member of New Directions." Sam muttered. They all stayed silent for a moment.

"Okay I'd normally would say you'd be crazy as hell to suggest time travel, but considering our circumstances," Mercedes glanced over to their Pokemon again. "I think I'd just believe anything."

"But these guys are our friends," Tina said. "Why would they insult us in the letter?"

"Maybe to give us a hint?" Sam thought. "And I know I'm new to the club with all of you guys and everything, but from what I can tell, there's only one member who would insult us all like that." Mercedes and Tina looked at each other and both knew they were thinking the same thing, before they both said it together.

"Santana."

X-X-X-X

"Santana!" Finn snapped at her.

"What's your problem turkey breast?" She glared at him.

"Your caterpillar thing is trying to eat all of my Pokemon's food." Finn pointed out. Santana looked over to see her Wurmple eating out of the bowl in front of Finn's Torchic, which had a glazed over look in it's eyes.

"Wurmple honey, be good and eat your own food. I want you to grow, but that doesn't mean getting fat." Santana called out to it softly. Her Wurmple then complied as it returned back to its own bowl of Pokemon food. Finn's Torchic however remained still, with the same expression in its eyes.

"Finn," Blaine began. "I don't mean to offend you but is everything okay with your Torchic there?"

"The nurse said it was fine." Finn shrugged, though he did give his Torchic another look over. "Er buddy, eat up okay." The Pokemon took a second to react, but it then began to eat its food. "See there, he's okay. Just a little slow."

"Just like his trainer." Santana smirked. Finn glared at her but went back to eating his meal. After the contest and Kurt had introduced them to Blaine, they had all come back to the Pokemon centre to have some dinner. Blaine however was still looking at the Torchic.

"Er Finn I think you made a mistake." Blaine said.

"Mistake with what?" Finn asked.

"Your Torchic, I think it's a she, not a he." Blaine informed him.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"Well male Torchic have a little black speck on their rears, and females don't." Blaine pointed at the Torchic. "And it doesn't look like yours have one. Check it's data in your Pokedex."

"Er okay." Finn said as he grabbed his Pokedex. "Um what do I do?"

"Here." Blaine leaned over to him. "Click here on the menu, then see that there saying Pokemon Party, click on there, then select your Torchic."

"Sure." Finn said following his instructions. "Thanks Blaine. Yeah you're right, she's a girl." He looked over to his Torchic. "Sorry for calling you buddy… er, buddette."

"You really know a lot about Pokemon." Kurt smiled, clearly impressed.

"I've just learnt a lot." Blaine shrugged. "Although I was quite a bit of a Pokemon geek before all of this happened anyway."

"I wonder what gender my Pokemon are." Santana wondered as she looked in her Pokedex. She then let out a huge smile. "They're all girls!" She then looked over at her Treecko, Poochyena and Wurmple. "Total girl power for the win."

"My Mudkip is a girl too." Kurt said looking in his Pokedex.

"Wow, you all got female starters. That's impressive." Blaine told them.

"How is it?" Finn asked.

"Well duh, cause girl's are better than boys." Santana grinned. _In every way possible,_ she thought.

"Also female starter Pokemon are actually quite rare." Blaine informed them. "So the fact you all got a female one is quite impressive."

"What about your Pokemon Blaine?" Kurt asked him. "What genders are they?"

"Well," Blaine smiled as he looked over to his Pokemon, which were also eating alongside the others. "My Pelipper and Zigzagoon are both male." He pointed out the large Pelican like bird and a small mammal-like rodent. "Then my Beautifly is a girl while my Marshtomp is a boy."

"I think my Mudkip's a bit enamoured with your Marshtomp." Kurt grinned. Indeed his Mudkip was staring up at Marshtomp intently.

"Looks like Marshtomp doesn't notice." Finn stated.

"Yeah." _Like Pokemon, like trainer, _Kurt thought.

"So Bow-tie." Santana turned to Blaine. "You've been here for nearly a month?"

"Yep." Blaine smiled.

"Why do you only have four Pokemon then?" Santana grinned. "I mean I watched you in that contest, you're clearly a good trainer. How come you don't have a full team yet?"

"Well to be honest, I haven't really travelled that much." Blaine frowned. "I did turn up by myself alone after all."

"What exactly has happened to you Blaine?" Kurt asked comfortingly.

"Shall I start from the beginning?"

"Please do." Kurt smiled.

"Okay well," Blaine began. "I was staying late behind at Dalton Academy by myself, trying to work on one of our routines at sectionals. There was a major storm outside and I was wondering how I would get home when the window smashed and suddenly a big burst of light came towards me."

"Yeah that's what happened to us." Finn interjected.

"Finn! Shut up and let him finish." Kurt snapped.

"Er well," Blaine continued. "Next thing I knew, it was daylight and I had woken up in the middle of a wood. First thing I saw was a flock of Taillow flying overhead. Of course I thought they just had to be birds that looked like Taillow. But when I saw a pair of Vigoroth fighting, that was harder to explain. Anyway I kept walking and found myself in a small town, and as I walked past a large building a man in a lab coat called out to me."

"Professor Birch?" Santana asked.

"Yep." Blaine nodded. "Anyway he was happy and said I'd finally arrived and it was time to get my Pokemon. I tried to explain that he had the wrong person, but he knew my name."

"What?" Kurt interrupted himself that time. "How?"

"He had a letter saying that I was to receive a Pokemon. I checked it myself, although whoever had sent it hadn't signed it." Blaine shrugged. "Anyway I was in a bit of a shock but I decided to go along with it. That's when I got Marshtomp, back when he was a Mudkip of course. He was the only Pokemon left, but I was glad since it's my favourite out of the Hoenn starters anyway. Two trainers had got there before me, but I have no idea who they were. I looked at their names but they didn't seem familiar at all."

"Can you remember what they were?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry I can't, but it was a boy and a girl," Blaine thought intently. "And I think both of their names began with an S, but I could be wrong. Anyway I decided to carry on and go about like I was playing the game, but I only got as far as Petelburg City. I challenged the gym leader Norman, and lost terribly. So I just stayed there, and went to the Petelburg library to read up on everything I could, and any other spare time was devoted to training my Pokemon. I only had Mudkip, Wurmple and Wingull at that point but they soon started to evolve the more we trained. I resisted catching anymore Pokemon for the moment so I wouldn't overwhelm myself. Then about a week ago they had a Pokemon Contest in Petelburg City, and I fell in love with it, so at that point I decided to enter contests instead of challenging gyms. I then came here, caught Zigzagoon along the way, and then trained for the Oldham Town contest."

"And you won." Kurt smiled at him.

"I know, I so happy." Blaine grinned widely. "My first ribbon. Four more and I can enter than Grand Festival."

"I'd love to try and enter a contest." Kurt thought. "It looks so much fun."

"Still think I'd rather tackle gyms myself." Santana said.

"How about you Finn?" Blaine asked him.

"All I want to do now is just find the others." Finn frowned.

"How many is there?" Blaine asked.

"Nine." Kurt informed him. "Finn's girlfriend Rachel. My friend Mercedes. Then there's Tina, Mike, Sam, Artie, Quinn, Puck and…"

"Brittany." Santana frowned.

"Maybe they're here already, or haven't got here yet?" Blaine thought.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Well it seems back home the night of the storm was the same day for all of us." Blaine explained. "But for some reason I appeared here 27 days ago, while you guys got here today. So maybe the others came here at another time."

"That's a good point!" Kurt agreed.

"Yeah I think we should see if any other trainers have gotten Pokemon of Professor Birch recently." Blaine suggested.

"That's a good idea." Santana smiled, looking impressed. "We should ask Professor Birch."

"Ask me what?" A voice said behind them. They all quickly turned around and saw Professor Birch standing there looking down at them.

"Professor Birch!?" Blaine gasped.

"Hi Blaine, nice to see you again. I see the Mudkip I gave you is growing very well. Santana, Kurt, Finn." Birch smiled at each in turn. "Now what is it you wanted to ask me Santana?"

"Well Professor Birch." Santana began. "See we're looking for some friends of ours and…"

"Ah what a coincidence." Birch interrupted. "I think I may be able to help with that."

X-X-X-X

"Dodge it Chikorita!" Brittany shouted out as Mike's Hoothoot charged straight towards her Pokemon.

"Chiko!" Her Pokemon shouted as it dodged the attack.

"Dammit it's fast." Mike called out. "Come on Hoothoot, try a Gust!" His Pokemon then flew up and started flapping its wings furiously, creating a huge surge of wind.

"Chikorita, use your Vine Whip to keep you grounded!" Brittany called out. Two vines then appeared from her Chikorita as it grabbed onto a nearby branch to keep it from flying off.

"Wow smart move Brit!" Mike smiled, clearly impressed.

"Thanks Mike!" Brittany smiled back. They were outside in the training ground of the Pokemon centre, and even though night had fallen, it was still brightly lit outside. Sat down watching them was Lyra and Rachel.

"They both seem like clear naturals." Lyra smiled watching the battle. She then turned to Rachel and frowned as she noticed she wasn't smiling. "You okay Rachel?"

"I'm fine thanks." Rachel mumbled.

"Here's an idea," Lyra grinned. "How about you and Totodile have a practice battle with me and Marill?"

"No that's okay, I'm just gonna go for a walk for a bit. Clear my head." Rachel started to get up.

"I could come with you, keep you company?" Lyra suggested.

"No thanks, I just need some time to myself."

"Okay." Lyra frowned, looking disappointed. She then watched as Rachel went round the corner. "Be careful!"

Rachel barely heard her as she walked off. She decided to stroll alongside the woods that were behind the Pokemon centre. _What is wrong with me_? Rachel thought. _Why can't I just feel even a little bit better? I'm going to be talking to Finn tomorrow and we'll sort everything out and be home soon, yet still I feel terrible. Why can't I be like Mike and Brittany, they both have partners missing but they're not moping about. They're actually having fun, if you can call that fun._

She let out a huge sigh as she carried on walking, not paying attention to where she was going. Even after singing a 12-song set-list of Streisand classics in the Pokemon centre hadn't cheered her up, _if Barbara can't make me feel better, then what can_? She then paused, realising she had walked quite a bit far away. She then went to turn back around and head back when something caught her eye.

_What is that? _She wondered as she saw a bright green light through the trees. She knew she shouldn't have walked towards it, _like some dumb girl in those horror films Finn makes me watch._ However she still found herself walking towards the light, when she saw it begin to take a shape.

"Hello?" She asked aloud. The figure then turned to her and Rachel smiled. It was a Pokemon, and a beautiful one as well. It was bright green, and appeared to be some sort of fairy, with big beautiful blue eyes. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry, what's your name?"

The Pokemon stayed silent, smiling at her. It suddenly then began to glow really brightly, and before Rachel could spare a second thought, the Pokemon flew towards her, engulfing her in a wave of light.

* * *

_**Pokemon Status:**_

_**KANTO - Artie (Bulbasaur, Pidgey, Nidoran [M]), Quinn (Squirtle), Puck (Charmander)  
**_

_**JOHTO - Rachel (Totodile), Mike (Cyndaquil, Sentret, Hoothoot), Brittany (Chikorita, Hoppip)  
**_

_**HOENN - Santana (Treecko [F], Poochyena [F], Wurmple [F]), Kurt (Mudkip [F]), Finn (Torchic [F]), Blaine (Marshtomp [M], Beautifly [F], Pelliper [M], Zigzagoon [M])  
**_

_**SINNOH - Sam (Turtwig, Starly, Shinx), Mercedes (Chimchar), Tina (Piplup)  
**_

_**So yeah... I'm getting through this quick atm, which is good as I'm really enjoying writing it! Next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow night!  
**_

_**What's happened to Rachel? Find out soon...  
**_

_**Please Review :)  
**_


	7. Premonition

_**Couldn't resist finishing this short (but important!) chapter. So here it is, Chapter 7 :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Premonitions**

Rachel let out a moan. _What's going on? _She tried to open her eyes, but it was hard, she felt groggy, and her vision was blurry. _What happened? And why does my head hurt._

She suddenly heard a scream. It was a girl, definitely. Someone then came up to her and started grabbing her.

"Rachel? Rachel can you hear me?" The figure spoke to her. It was a girl, and she soon came into focus. She was a brunette, and she was pretty. But she had no clue who she was. "Rachel are you okay?" The girl asked her.

"Er, yeah, I think so." Rachel managed to mutter. "My head really hurts." She then put her hand to her head and felt something wet, she moved it back in front of her face and noticed it was covered in blood. "Oh my god!"

"It's okay," The girl comforted her. "Just a bad gash, head wounds bleed like a bitch." The girl then looked behind Rachel and her eyes widened. "Oh no Joe!" The girl screamed and climbed over Rachel, who turned and saw to her horror a body. Rachel screamed too.

"What's happening!?" She shrieked but the girl beside her was sobbing too much, leaning over the body. Rachel couldn't see the face, but it appeared to be a guy, and his hair… _are those dreadlocks?_ She then looked away from the girl and saw they were in a large old room, _are we in a dungeon_? Rachel thought. "What's going on?" Rachel shouted again but the girl was still crying too much to notice. She looked over and saw a huge blast in the wall, and then noticed the broken pieces of brick and stone around her. _Did I fly through that wall?_

Just then she heard some shouting and screaming, along with the footsteps of people running. Suddenly crashing through a door to her side three figures appeared. She couldn't believe it.

"Santana! Kurt!" Rachel screamed as they collapsed on the floor beside her. They were with a third guy who she didn't recognise, and two Pokemon followed behind them. One was a strange small blue creature that stayed close to the new guy; while at Santana's side she had a large type of wolf Pokemon. She then realised that Santana and the other guy had been carrying Kurt, and that's when she saw his face. "Oh my god what happened to him!" Rachel shrieked. Kurt's face was badly burnt all along his left side, his clothes were damaged and he didn't seem to be moving. The guy beside him was sobbing.

"Don't be dead Kurt, please god," The boy cried. "Please don't take him away from me." The blue Pokemon hugged the boy in concern while Santana leant down to listen to Kurt's chest.

"Santana what happened to him?" Rachel yelled again, now rising to her feet and passing the still crying girl over the body, she went towards the others.

"Shut up a sec!" Santana screamed as she leant her ear closer to Kurt's chest. A moment passed where they all stayed silent and she suddenly sat back up crying, but also smiling. "He's still breathing, thank god." Santana leant back and took a huge breath, when Rachel then noticed a huge gash cut down the side of her cheek.

"What happened to him, and how did you get cut?" Rachel shouted at her.

"Those stupid birds." Santana screamed. "Moltres got him with a Heat Wave head on. And that bastard Zapdos almost got me with a Zap Cannon. Well not completely, still just got me the bitch." She said touching the cut on her cheek.

"Puck managed to take down Articuno." The boy holding Kurt said. "Him, Sam and Sugar started to hold off the other two while we ran away."

"What's happening your side? Did you beat the golems?" Santana asked turning to Rachel.

"What?" Rachel stared at her in disbelief. _What the hell is going on?_

"Rachel, what's happening?" Santana demanded.

"Joe's dead." The girl behind Rachel said. Santana and the other boy looked at her, clearly shocked, and for the first time noticed the body on the ground.

"Crap." Santana said, her eyes widening in horror.

"Oh my god," the boy said with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ha…"

"Not now." The girl interrupted him. "We still have a war to fight."

"What is going on!?" Rachel screamed. "I don't understand! What the hell is happening?"

"What happened to her?" The boy asked.

"Regigigas blasted her and Joe through several walls." The girl said. "I think she has a concussion."

"Did you take down the golems?" Santana demanded.

"Only Regice." The girl replied.

"Casualties?"

"I.. I tried to save them but…" The girl started crying. "They were too far away and I couldn't reach them." Santana froze.

"Who?"

"Mer…Mercedes and Quinn." The girl cried, and Rachel stared at her in shock.

"What?" Rachel whimpered. _Did she just say? Mercedes and Quinn… dead?_

"Oh Jesus no." The boy holding Kurt sobbed, holding Kurt close while his blue Pokemon holded him tight. Santana looked ready to cry, but she clearly held it back.

"Okay we have to find the others, we need to regroup. Who has any Pokemon left?" Santana demanded.

"Mine were all downstairs fighting, I've lost track of them." The girl replied.

"Us too." The boy said. "Other than these two." He signalled at the wolf and the blue thing beside him.

"Rachel how about you, Pokemon?" Santana demanded.

"I er…" Rachel looked down to her belt, there was two Poke Balls attached and she picked them up. "These I think?" _One has to be Totodile_, she thought. _But where did this other one come from?_

"Okay so four, well three." Santana said, as she held tight to her wolf. "Blaine's isn't good to fight, but he can defend right?"

"Wynaut!" The blue Pokemon beside the boy announced proudly.

"Okay good." Santana said. Rachel looked at her and could tell she was thinking quickly. "Blaine, you and Wynaut take Kurt and try and find somewhere to hide and help him come to." The boy holding Kurt – Blaine, Rachel assumed – nodded at her.

"I'll keep him safe." Blaine said.

"Okay Harmony," Santana said facing the girl beside Rachel. "I think you know."

"Are you sure?" The girl – Harmony it seemed – looked scared. "Cause if we do this we can't go back."

"Look around," Santana stared at her intently, refusing to break eye contact. "I saw Mike, Lauren and Unique die in front of me. Kurt's closer to death with every passing second. Mercedes… Quinn." Santana paused to regain her composure. "And you've lost Joe."

"I know," Harmony frowned. "But we were only meant to do it if we've lost all hope."

"You think we still have hope?" Blaine said.

"We're still alive aren't we?" Harmony shrugged. "At least, a few of us are. And even a few people can have hope."

"She's right." Blaine turned to Santana. "We can't give up hope." He looked Santana straight in the eye, and she paused again thinking.

"Okay." Santana smiled. "We have hope. We might not have much, but we at least have that!" Santana then stood up. "But Harmony, if I give you the word again. You will do it."

"Understood." Harmony nodded, though she didn't look happy about it.

"Somebody help!" A voice called out, and they all spun to see someone with another person draped over the shoulders heading towards them.

"Artie!" Santana yelled. "What happened?"

"Entei took a chunk out of his leg." Artie said as him started to come into the room, with another boy, who was rather short, draped across his shoulders.

"Artie you can walk!" Rachel gasped staring at him.

"Of course I can, where the hell have you been?" Artie snapped.

"She hit her head." Santana explained. She then quickly leant towards Rachel and Harmony and whispered to them. "Don't mention what happened to Quinn."

She then got up and ran over to help Artie with the boy. Rachel stared at him and could see that half of his right leg was missing; yet she had no clue who this boy was.

"I don't understand what's happening." Rachel said now starting to sob. _This makes no sense, I was in the woods, I was just walking, and now, now people are losing limbs and getting burnt and dying._ "I just don't get it!" Rachel wailed.

"Hey, hey pull it together." Harmony said as she wrapped her arms around her. Rachel stayed silent and looked over to Santana who was talking to Artie.

"Moltres got him, he's still breathing for the moment." Santana said. "We ran away to get him to safety while Puck, Sam and Sugar fended them off."

"Okay." Artie said, taking a breath. "Did they get out alright?"

"I dunno," Santana began. "But some people are dead."

"Who?" Artie asked, his face intense like Santana.

"Mike, Lauren, Unique, Joe and Mercedes." Santana muttered. Artie looked shell-shocked, like each name was a stab to the heart. However he still opened his mouth to talk.

"And Quinn?" Artie asked, his eyes widening.

"She got away. She should be fine." Santana said, her face as still as stone.

_She just lied straight to his face_, Rachel thought. Harmony was still hugging her and she had fallen silent, watching Artie and Santana talk.

"Thank god." Artie's eyes softened in relief.

"How about you, did you see anyone else get hurt?" Santana asked him and Artie's head fell.

"Two dead." He said silently.

"Who." Santana demanded.

"Er Sebastian…" Artie began. Blaine then let out a gasp as he held onto Kurt. Santana however stayed looking intensely at Artie, who was avoiding her gaze.

"And?" Santana said, her body frozen again, staring straight at Artie, who was now looking at the floor. "And?" She said with more intensity. Artie remained silent still and Santana's face softened, her eyes begin to show signs of panic and as she said her next two words her voice started to break. "Not her."

"I'm so sorry." Artie cried as he looked up at Santana, tears falling heavily from his eyes. Santana stared at him with horror; she took a step back and looked like she was about to fall over. Her wolf Pokemon then ran over and balanced her up.

"Which one." She demanded. "Tell me Artie, which one killed her!" Santana screamed at him. Artie, still crying just frowned at her.

"Rayquaza." Artie muttered. Santana stayed motionless but she then straightened up, her eyes faced directly in front of her.

"MIGHTYENA!" Santana screamed as she ran as fast as she could, her wolf following behind her, unleashing a huge and fearsome howl.

"Santana wait!" Artie screamed after her. He then quickly turned around to the others. "I have to catch her, help Rory." Artie then ran off after Santana while Rachel felt Harmony tug at her shoulder.

"Rachel, help me!" Harmony called as she led Rachel over to the boy with the missing leg. Rachel paused for a second and suddenly threw up on the floor.

"Oh god." Rachel cried.

"Come on Rachel, pull it together!" Harmony shouted at her as Rachel took a big breath and helped her drag the boy across the room beside Kurt, Blaine and his blue Pokemon. "Rory, Rory come on wake up." Harmony said as she tried to rouse the boy, who stayed silent.

"I don't understand." Rachel cried. _What is happening, this can't be real, it must be a dream, this all has to be a dream!_ Suddenly someone coughed and Rachel saw Kurt start to stir.

"Oh god Kurt speak to me." Blaine begged. Kurt suddenly opened his eyes and he looked at Blaine, then straight at Rory, then Harmony and finally Rachel.

"Kurt?" Rachel said softly. Kurt let out a smile softly when he looked at her, but then his eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"LOOK OUT!" Kurt shrieked. Rachel then suddenly turned around and saw a huge burst of light head towards her. She then had one last thought… _This is how I die._

X-X-X-X

A huge scream came out as Rachel bolted up right in her bed.

"Rachel?" Lyra ran over concerned and jumped on the bedside behind her.

"What's happening?" Rachel gasped. Her heart was racing fast.

"It's okay Rachel, you were having a nightmare." Brittany said as she came over and sat on the bed beside her. A few feet away with a look of concern on his face was Mike, watching the girls comfort her.

"Where am I?" Rachel muttered, her breathing was out of control and she was shaking.

"In your room at the Pokemon centre." Lyra said, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"We found you by the woods." Mike added. "After you went off, we decided to go looking for you and found you unconscious."

"Did you faint or something?" Brittany asked. "It's okay if you did, I faint all the time. Well I mean I pretend to faint a lot, but still."

"What do you remember Rachel?" Lyra asked.

"I…I..." Rachel stammered. _What do I remember? I was feeling down, and walking through the woods… and then?_ Rachel paused, trying to think, but she just couldn't remember.

"Rachel?"

"I don't know, I can't remember!" Rachel sighed. "I must have fainted or something."

"Told you." Brittany said turning to Mike who simply frowned.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

"Just after midnight." Lyra smiled at her, still stroking her hair. "You should get some more sleep. Big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." _Finn_, Rachel thought. _I'm going to talk to Finn._ "I think your right, I need some sleep. Thanks for helping me guys."

"No problem," Brittany smiled as she stood up from the bed and went over to Mike by the doorway.

"Just take it easy okay Rachel?" He said comfortingly.

"I will, thanks Mike." Rachel smiled.

"Okay you, time to rest." Lyra smiled. She then kissed Rachel on her forehead and helped her lean back into bed. "Night Rachel."

"Night Lyra." Rachel murmured as she closed her eyes. She could then hear as Lyra got up off the bed and went out the door with Brittany and Mike. She felt the room then fill with silence. _I can't believe I fainted. Still… it feels like I'm forgetting something. Something really important._

As she fell into a deep dreamless sleep, a final thought entered her head. One thought that when she would wake up the next morning she would completely forget.

_This is how I die._

* * *

_**Pokemon Status:**_

_**KANTO - Artie (Bulbasaur, Pidgey, Nidoran [M]), Quinn (Squirtle), Puck (Charmander)  
**_

_**JOHTO - Rachel (Totodile), Mike (Cyndaquil, Sentret, Hoothoot), Brittany (Chikorita, Hoppip)  
**_

_**HOENN - Santana (Treecko [F], Poochyena [F], Wurmple [F]), Kurt (Mudkip [F]), Finn (Torchic [F]), Blaine (Marshtomp [M], Beautifly [F], Pelliper [M], Zigzagoon [M])  
**_

___**SINNOH - Sam (Turtwig, Starly, Shinx), Mercedes (Chimchar), Tina (Piplup)**_  


___**So yeah... anyone expect the story to take this turn?  
**_

___**Note on my updating... I know it's a lot at the moment, but it will eventually die down. When it does I'll aim to have a new chapter every few days, or at the most every week. But I've got a lot of chapters planned so I'm hoping to update as soon as I can, of course only when I'm happy with the chapters I write.  
**_

___**So again, please review! Love to hear your thoughts, and hopes or theories about how the story might go!  
**_

___**Next Time... It's Day 2 in the Pokemon World! What new friends (or foes) may our heroes face?  
**_


End file.
